Affairs and lies
by AmberlinaBlue
Summary: Sara has just got married to Grissom and Nick doesn't like it. What happens when two CSI just can't fight love? SNICKERS
1. Chapter 1

"What's that?" Nick's words made Warrick look up from the evidence he was analysing and look to where Nick's eyes were; on Sara's left hand.

"It's uh…a ring," Sara said, stating the obvious.

Nick laughed, "uh, yeah, I got that. You and Gris' get married or somethin'?" He smiled, not expecting her to say yes.

Sara stood up straight and looked at both men, "Um, yeah. Yes we did…"

"Congrats, man!" Warrick moved from where he was standing to the other side of the bench where Sara was and pulled her into a hug. Nick stayed where he was, firmly attached to the ground.

"How long?"

Warrick released Sara's small frame and went back to examining the evidence they'd collected. Sara's eyes stayed on Nick's face but for some reason unknown to her, she couldn't look him in the eyes.

"We did it a few weeks ago. He asked me when we last spoke online and I caught the first flight out to Puerto Rico and…well, we married the day after," Sara said, softly.

Nick laughed again, "He asked you over Skype? Wow…" Warrick, at that point, looked up, not believing what his best friend just said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Nick folded his arms, "Well, it's just uh…" He tried to find the right words, "It's not very romantic that's all."

"Yeah, well, I don't care," Sara said, defensively, "It was beautiful and I'm happy." With that, she turned on her small heels and left, leaving the evidence for the men to deal with.

Nick scoffed, "Yeah…you're _real_ happy…" Lucky enough for him, Sara had already left and didn't hear his last words. She was offended that he would even make fun of them both for getting married in the first place and as for Grissom's proposal, how else was he supposed to do it? It's not like they lived in the same country.

Warrick looked at him, "D'you wanna talk about it?"

Nick, now concentrating on the small fibre in front of him, shook his head, trying to distract himself from Warrick's questioning, "Nothin' to say."

"Uh-huh…" Warrick said, disbelievingly. The room was silent with both men at work, doing what they do best; analysing evidence. It'd been a long day for all three of them and Nick's little jab at Sara made her day a whole lot longer for her. Only 11 more fibres to go and they would be free. Well, until the next case.

Without saying a word about where she had been, Sara walked back into the room. She felt bad for leaving Warrick with all this work to do, Nick, not so much. His comment had really hurt her feelings and, in her opinion, it was totally uncalled for. Silently, she picked up yet another fibre from the pile of brown paper evidence bags in front of her and looked at it under the microscope, noting the characteristics on the sheet in front of her.

Warrick hated this silence. Okay, silence was fine but _awkward_ silence was horrible, especially when it was your two best friends. Usually they would tell each other stupid jokes or talk about the weekend or even just talk about the case at hand; not today though. He wanted to say something to break the tension but all he really wanted to talk about was Sara's marriage. He wanted to know what the day was like, how many guests there were (if any) and more importantly, pictures! He inwardly sighed; that would all have to wait until later. It was going to be a long night…


	2. Chapter 2

As Nick walked into the break room the next morning, he could hear Sara's laughter. _God, it__'__s good to hear her laugh again._ Nick smiled to himself. Sara had been through a lot lately, she deserved some happiness. Lucky for her, she'd found it…in the arms of Grissom. Nick sighed and entered the room.

"What'so funny, guys?" Nick watched as Warrick, Greg and Sara were laughing. Warrick stopped laughing and looked up at him as he began to pour himself some coffee.

"Hey! We're just laughing at Mrs Grissom over here," Nick cringed. _Mrs Grissom_. He shook his head, shaking the thoughts of that name. Still, he tried to sound interested.

"Why?" He took a sip of his coffee and sat down next to Sara.

Greg was still laughing and Sara was laughing at Greg's laughter so Warrick spoke on her behalf, "Well, when Gris' and Sara were about to get married…Wait—Let me start at the beginning," Nick mentally begged him not to, "Sara was early to the church, just like Sara is early to everything—"

"Hey! I resent that!"

Warrick laughed, "Anyway, she was early and Grissom wasn't sure where she had got to because, y'know, she wasn't in their room in the morning…"

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride!" Sara interjected, beginning to control her laughter.

"So, Grissom, not knowing where she is, goes a little crazy and thinks she's made a run for it and decides to get to the church as fast as possible but they're in the middle of nowhere and there's only a farm around," Greg began to laugh again, anticipating the next part, "So what does Grissom do? He goes to the farm, pays the guy to _rent_ one of his horses and gets on top."

Sara's laughter started again, "Yeah, bear in mind he's never ridden a horse before!" Nick currently failed to see the funny side but nevertheless, he allowed them to continue.

"Yeah, so he rides a freakin' _horse_ to the church but when he gets there, he can't stop the horse," Warrick began to laugh again through his words, "And then this happened!" Warrick handed Nick a picture. When Nick took it and looked down, it was a picture of Grissom in a lake with the horse was charging down the road in the opposite direction.

"The horse decides to throw Grissom off and into the lake just as he makes it to the church where this lovely lady was waiting for him, camera ready!" The three CSIs were laughing as before again. Nick only managed a small laugh though, failing to see the funny side of this marriage.

"The horse is fine though. Someone found her around a mile or so up the road and returned her safely," Sara's laugh slowly began to subside, "Grissom…not so much!" She smiled, taking the picture from Nick and looking at it again.

"God, he would kill me if he knew I was showing you these!" She laughed.

"So, stop showing us then," Nick's blunt words made Warrick and Greg stop laughing immediately and put all of their attention on the other two CSIs in the room. Sara didn't reply, yet again hurt by another snide remark of his.

Warrick opened his mouth to say something in Sara's defence but was cut off by D.B walking into the room.

"Hey, guys," D.B looked down at the coffee in Nick's hand, "What? None for me?"

Nick smiled, "Sorry, Boss" He drawled in his Southern accent. Being the teacher's pet like he had subconsciously always been, he proceeded to move from the space next to Sara to the counter where the coffee was. He began to pour the coffee while D.B spoke.

"Okay, so, uh…" D.B looked down at the sheets of paper in his hand, "Warrick and Greg, you've got a suspected homicide; Brass is already at the scene and Sara—Ah, thank you!" Nick handed him the coffee and was rewarded with one of D.B's warming smiles. He took a small sip and continued, "Sara and Nick you'll be with me…" Both CSIs avoided eye contact, "Oh, please, don't get too excited, guys!"

Sara reluctantly looked up and managed a small, awkward smile, "Ah, that's better" D.B smiled at Sara and moved forward to hand Warrick his and Greg's paper with the address of the crime scene on and other information. Warrick took it and walked out with Greg, "I'm drivin'! I ain't lettin' you behind the wheel after last time!" D.B's brow furrowed, confused about what exactly had happened last time. _I__'__ll question __'__em later!_

"So, you two…Oh! Before I forget, congratulations, Sara!" D.B smiled and gave Sara a hug. She returned the hug and smiled sweetly, "Thank you." Nick sighed and all but threw his cup on the counter.

"I'll meet you guys in the car," He mumbled, leaving the room to the parking lot where his blue Denali was parked. D.B and Sara finished exchanging hugs and walked out to Nick's car, talking about Sara's wedding along the way. On any other day, Sara would usually take the front seat with Nick, however, today she opted for the back seat, behind D.B. He was a little surprised but didn't think too much of it. After all, it wasn't unusual for cases to get on top of the CSIs.

"What's the address?" Nick asked when D.B sat next to him. D.B looked at the paper in his hand.

"Um…it's 1528 Jackson Avenue. Here," Saving Nick some time, he entered the information into the GPS attached in between them in the car. Though D.B was a little clueless as to what was happening with Nick and Sara, he did notice the unusual silence between the two CSIs in the vehicle. When he heard the news about Sara's marriage, he had expected her to be seemingly happier than she currently looked. Now wasn't the time to talk about it, though. He placed the gadget back into its holder so Nick could see where he was driving to. Nick said a quick 'thank you' to him and pulled out of the parking lot, making his way to the scene.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick, Sara and D.B's case was solved quickly. It turned out when they arrived at the scene that it was just a simple burglary and Nick concluded that the culprit was clearly an amateur because of the amount of evidence she'd left behind. Still, it meant that they was another case solved and one less threat on the streets of Las Vegas.

Sara was in the locker room placing her vest inside her locker, folding it neatly as she did so. As she was putting her jacket on, Warrick popped his head around the door.

"Hey, girl," He smiled, "Mind if I join you?"

Sara closed her locker and laughed. He was a little too polite for her liking and it made her suspicious, "What do you want, Warrick?" She turned to him and leant against her locker, looking at him, a smile still on her face.

Warrick placed a hand on his heart in mock disgust, "Me? Wanting something? Never!" That made Sara laugh again, he was a crappy actor.

She cocked her head to one side, "Warrick Brown, you tell me this instant or I wi—"

"You'll what?" He challenged, raising an eyebrow. He walked forward to where he was just inches from where she was leaning. She decided to play along and stepped even closer to him, they were close enough for her to feel his breath on her hair.

"I'll—" They sprang apart when they heard footsteps.

It was Nick, "You know she's married now, right?" The bitterness in his voice didn't go unnoticed by either of the CSIs.

"I'm perfectly aware of that, thank you, Nick," Warrick replied, letting his previous comment slide. "That reminds me why I'm here…" Sara was still giving Nick a look while Nick was distracting himself with his gun and vest, placing both items inside.

"Sara, I want to take you out," Sara's eyes sprang up to look at Warrick while Nick momentarily paused, not believing what he was hearing. He acted like he wasn't listening and carried on with what he was doing.

"Please, Warrick! _I_ am a married woman!" She laughed, continuing their flirtatious banter from before.

Warrick laughed with her, "Ah…that's a shame. Just when I thought I could have you all to myself!" She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I guess you'll just have to carry on dreaming, Honey," _Honey?_ Nick was still listening and running out of things to pretend to do in his locker. Warrick laughed again.

"Oh, I do, Sara. Believe me, I do," He winked. At that, Nick slammed his locker shut which was loud enough to make both CSIs jump.

"I'm goin' home," Nick said, walking out.

"No! Wait!" Warrick called to him. Nick turned to face him.

"What?" Warrick made a mental note to ask him what was wrong later.

"As I was saying, I'm taking Sara out for a few drinks. The rest of the gang is there already; we're gonna celebrate. You comin'?" Warrick asked, already anticipating the answer.

"No, sorry. I can't."

"Why?"

"'Cause I've got stuff to do," Nick replied.

At this point, Sara spoke, "You _just_ said you were going home." Nick had momentarily forgotten she was a CSI apparently. Nick didn't reply, making it very clear to Sara he just wasn't interested in joining them.

"You know what? Forget it," Sara looked at Warrick, "Come on, let's go have some fun." She deliberately added the last part to annoy Nick. She realised how childish that probably was in the grand scheme of things but he'd been giving her hassle all day and she just wanted to enjoy what was left of the night.

"Wait in my car, I'll catch you up," Warrick threw her his car keys and Sara's quick thinking enabled her to catch them. She nodded and left in search of his car.

Nick knew what was coming, "Don't interrogate me…" He warned.

Warrick scoffed, "Boy, you don't need no interrogation. We both know you're sweet on her."

Nick laughed, a little too loudly, "Oh, please! Don't project _your_ feelings onto mine." Warrick ignored him and sighed.

"If you get your head outta your ass long enough to join us, we'll be a Rico's," Warrick left before Nick could reply and joined Sara in the car. Surprisingly she was playing the hip-hop Warrick had on last time he drove the car.

"…Hip-hop, Sara? You feeling okay?" He smiled, putting his seat belt on. She swatted him on the arm.

"Your car, your music," She smiled back, "Now drive before I change the station." She grinned and even found herself subconsciously singing along at times throughout the journey. It was unusual for Sara to sing in front of people but he didn't mention it for fear of her stopping. Instead, he kept driving and joined in.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara enjoyed the drive to Rico's, it was lighthearted and she loved how she could be herself without having anyone questioning her every word. She didn't really want to go out with everyone but she'd been trying to make an effort to do more outside of work, as Nick had suggested in the past. On the subject of Nick, it saddened her that he was attempting to make excuses as to why he wasn't meeting them tonight. On the rare occasions when they did go out, it was usually her, Warrick and him.

Warrick pulled over into a nearby parking lot and parked the car. As he got out, he ran to the other side and opened the door for Sara. She smiled.

"Ever the gentleman, huh?" She winked and exited the car, Warrick closing the door behind her.

"Well, you're Mrs Grissom now, I don't want _Mr_ Grissom to kill me because you've tripped and fallen out the car!" They both laughed but Sara's demeanour suddenly changed. Warrick noticed and looked at her, "Hey, you okay?" Warrick tucked a stray hair of hers behind her ear.

She smiled sadly, "I'm fine."

"We don't have to go out if you don't want to, I don't want you to feel pressured…"

"No, no, I just…" Warrick could sense this was about Nick, "What did I do to him? Why's Nick so pissed at me?" What was Warrick supposed to say? He wasn't truly sure of the answer himself.

Warrick sighed, "I don't know. Truth is, something's been up his ass for weeks," He kept his eyes on her, "Listen, don't let him get you down. It's a friday night, let's make it one to remember!"

At that, she laughed, "Somehow I have a feeling this will be a night we're going to end up _not_ remembering in the morning."

Warrick shook his head, "Nope, I'm staying sober and looking after you." Sara was taken aback by that. Seeing her reaction he defended his words.

"No, no, I didn't mean because of that!" Sara looked up at his tall frame.

"Warrick, it's okay. I know people know about my excessive drinking…"

"Grissom only told us because he was worried," Warrick could have hit himself when Sara spoke again.

"…Grissom told you all?" Her voice was quiet and Warrick almost struggled to hear her. _Well done, Warrick…_

Warrick ran a hand through his hair, "Uh…yeah, I thought you knew." It was true, he figured Grissom would have told her. _Ugh, who am I kidding? It's Gris'._

She shook her head, that piece of hair falling again, "No. No…he failed to mention that…" It was clear that it wasn't the team knowing that hurt her, it was Grissom's betrayal. At that moment, Warrick's phone started to ring, it was Greg.

"Hey…no, no, we're outside. Okay, relax!" Warrick laughed and out the phone down. He turned back to Sara, "Greg's getting antsy…"

Sara grinned, "Isn't Greg always antsy?"

"Okay, I'll give you that one," They smiled at each other and for a minute, Sara forgot about Grissom. _Wait…he's my husband, I shouldn't be forgetting him…_She was surprised at the sudden betrayal of her own. They'd been married for a few weeks and she was already over it. _That's not how marriage should be…_ Before she could ponder anymore she heard Warrick speaking.

"Helloooo, Earth to Sidle," Warrick waved in front of her face and cleared his throat, "I mean, _Grissom_." She inwardly cringed at her new name; _Sara Grissom…_Warrick's voice stopped her from having an inner battle with herself about why she winced at that name. Surely you should be proud to share the name of the love of your life…

"Sara! Are you alright?" Sara nodded and changed the subject.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking that maybe we should go inside before Greg throws another hissy fit," Warrick laughed.

"Ah…I thought we'd raised him not to do that anymore," Sara laughed at that, a _real_ laugh. She could always count on Warrick to cheer her up.

"Come on, let's go see the family!" They grinned and began to walk up to the bar and restaurant. It didn't take them long until they heard Greg's laughter coming from a booth to the left of the entrance. He was joined by Morgan, Hodges, D.B and Brass.

"Mrs Grissom!" Greg practically screamed it and Sara bit her lip to stop herself from telling him to stop calling her that. How could she? After all, that was her name now.

"I think you've had too much to drink, Greg!" Morgan laughed, "Hey, guys! You took your sweet time, didn't you? Where's Nick?" Warrick and Sara both looked at each other and Warrick could see she was in no mood to defend him.

"He didn't want to come," she said, simply.

"Oh…" Morgan was a little confused but she didn't press the matter, "Okay, my round then we gotta go!"

"Go?" Warrick questioned, gesturing for Sara to take the only available seat left in the booth.

"Yeah, Hodges and I have to go to a family dinner," She sighed.

He nodded, "Yeah…I'm starting to think that her Father dating my Mother wasn't the greatest thing to ever happen in the world. Still, though, at least you have a dashing step brother!" They laughed, apparently Greg wasn't the only one who'd had too much to drink.

"So, coffee for you then, Hodges?" She laughed and gestured for him to go and help her. When he protested with his eyes, she looked at him, "Hey! You're leaving too, I'm not paying for all these alone!" He sighed and listened to her and Greg made a whipping sound with his mouth. Everyone burst into laughter.

"You know it," Morgan replied before Hodges could get a word in. She led the way to the bar and asked the bartender for another round for everyone.

"So, Sara, how's married life treating you?" Brass asked her. She couldn't be mad at Brass, no matter how much the whole thing was beginning to irritate her.

"It's…Well, it hasn't changed," She sighed quietly. _It hasn't changed at all…_

"Oh, come on…you don't feel any different?" D.B asked. Warrick could sense Sara was feeling a bit tense and interjected.

"Okay, guys, enough questioning. I'm sure she gets enough of that from the husband!" Everyone laughed and nodded. He tried to make a joke and Sara knew all too well how true Warrick's statement was.

Morgan arrived alongside Hodges and handed the various drinks to people. She'd ordered them their usual and Sara was happy that she'd remembered the exact beer she liked to drink. After Warrick's admission, she wasn't even sure that she should be drinking it. Still, she was there to have fun.

"Okay, we've gotta go, Mister," Morgan turned from Hodges to face everyone, "I'm sorry, guys and Sara, congratulations!" She gave her a quick hug and made her apologies once again. The gang said their goodbyes and the pair left through the double doors in which Warrick and Sara first entered.

"Have you all eaten?" D.B spoke, taking a sip of his beer, "food's on me for anyone that wants it!"

Brass piped up, "Well, in that case, I'll take everything on the right side of the menu, I'm starving!" D.B laughed and Warrick and Greg began to look at the menus. Like always, Sara was too busy in thought about her already failing marriage to think about food.

Warrick finally made his decision, "I'll have the Mexican Mixer burger with fries and Sara will have the Viking veggie burger with fries as well."

"No, no, I'm not hungry but thank you," Sara protested.

D.B ignored her protests, even if Warrick hadn't ordered for her, he would have done it himself. He'd only been with the team a short while, in hindsight anyway, and he already knew Sara had to be persuaded to eat.

"I think I'll have the same as Warrick," Brass took his wallet out of his pocket.

"No, no, it's on me," D.B turned to Greg, "And you, Greg?"

"Um…I think I'll have what they're having, that burger sounds amazing!"

"Well, that was easy. May as well make it four of those 'amazing' burgers," D.B made the quotation marks with his index and middle fingers, "Back in a minute." D.B took another sip of his beer and then took the menu with him to the bar where he ordered everyone's food.

While D.B was away, Warrick, Brass and Greg were discussing their earlier case and how they was shocked that the wife had done it.

"I know! I didn't think she had it in her," Greg said.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," The men nodded and Brass and Greg continued talking while Warrick turned to where Sara was next to him.

"You okay, Sara?" Stupid question but it was the only one he wanted an answer to.

She nodded and whispered, "I just miss him…"

Warrick sighed, "You can fly out and see him again soon. It won't be long…" He placed a hand on Sara's. She turned to face him.

"What?" She had a confused look on her face.

"Well, Grissom…in Puerto Rico and—" _Oh._ Before Warrick could question her further, D.B came back.

"Apparently it's going be around twenty minutes or so, but for now…" D.B sat down and dealt five shots of tequila to each CSI, "Tequila!" He grinned.

"Sorry, Bossman, I can't, I'm driving," Warrick said.

Greg nodded, "Yeah, I shouldn't. I think I've had enough, if I drink anymore I'm gonna throw up!" D.B sighed, looking at Brass' face.

"Oh, come on, not you too,"

Brass smiled, "I'm sorry, I'm driving too. I was the one that gave you guys a lift!"

D.B sighed, "Well, if you guys aren't, I'm not either." He leant back in his seat against the cushion of the booth. Warrick could see Sara staring at the five shots on the table, her nails digging into the underside of her fingers.

Warrick tried to whisper as low as he could, "Sara don—"

Sara picked up all five shots and downed them, one after the other, not even batting an eyelid. D.B laughed, "Rough day, Hon'?"

She smiled, "Something like that." The shots seemed to have loosened her up a bit because she was smiling, _real_ smiles.

"Excuse me, please, Warrick," Warrick moved so she could get out of the booth and sat where she was previously, "I'll be right back." Warrick watched as she walked to the bar, knowing she was going to order more to drink and knowing that if she went too far, she would end up drinking too much.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna go and help her," Truth is, he wanted to try and to talk her out of it. Walking over to the bar, he saw three empty shot glasses already and she hadn't even been gone for long.

"Sara…"

"Please, don't lecture me, Warrick. You wanted to come out to celebrate, so I'm celebrating," She must have asked for another before Warrick arrived because the bartender supplied her another shot of tequila, "Yay to being Mrs Grissom!" She laughed and downed her ninth shot, asking for another. Warrick paid the bartender for her and put an arm around her.

"I'm taking you home, Sara,"

"No, no you're not. I'm perfectly fine here!" She said, a little louder then she'd meant to. The CSIs looked over at them from where they were seated but thought nothing of it. Warrick sighed and held her arm being as gentle as he could.

"Get off me!"

"Sara, come on, you've had enough!" He loudly whispered. A tall man walked over to them.

"Excuse me, Beautiful but is this man bothering you?" He asked Sara. She turned and looked at the man before her. He was very attractive with short, buzz cut, brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a white, patterned shirt with deep blue denim jeans and must have been in his mid forties. The look looked familiar. Sara smiled at him, feeling brave.

"Hey, sexy," _Sexy?_ Warrick had never heard Sara call anyone 'sexy' before, "No, he's not bothering me but you can if you want to." She winked at him and in that moment, forgot all about Grissom and the bother with Nick.

"Wanna come back to mine, Sweetheart?" In that moment, Brass happened to look up and saw Warrick's angered face and Sara's swaying, she was struggling to stand in one position. He excused himself from the booth just as their food arrived, promising to be back in a minute or two. The other two CSIs sighed and began to eat, telling Brass to let Warrick and Sara know their food was here. Brass nodded and walked over to the man next to Sara.

"Is everything okay here, Sir?" Brass exchanged looks with Warrick and that told him all he needed to know. He didn't give him a chance to answer, "Look, I think it's time you leave before things get ugly."

"Things got ugly when you walked over!" The man shot back, emitting a laugh from Sara. The laugh hurt Brass but he could smell the tequila emanating from her breath, he knew she didn't mean it and right now, all he cared about was getting her home. Warrick dropped his hand from her arm and spoke in a soft whisper, trying to be the good cop instead of the bad one.

"Honey, we just want you to be safe, okay?" Sara looked at him and smiled sadly, tilting her head to one side.

"I haven't been called 'Honey' in so long…" That simple, small sentence hurt Warrick inside. He didn't know what Grissom was playing at but she was _not_ happy. Sara deserved to be called 'Honey' every goddamn day! He knew she was drunk and it pained him to see her like that.

"Look, take a hike, she wants me," The man said.

Sara laughed, noticing that the shot she ordered had been sitting there for a while. She reached to the side in front of Warrick's chest and took the shot.

"Sara!" Before she had a chance to drink it, Warrick tried to take it off her and ended up knocking it out of her hand where it spilt over her black shirt.

"Thanks, Warrick!" Sara shouted at him. Lucky for them, it was getting later and the music was louder. It was that time of the night where the place was full and the music was at its loudest. The man looked to Sara's breasts through her shirt and saw they were wet from the tequila. He pulled tissue from his pocket.

"Here, Baby," He took the tissue and at first began to wipe her chest but this quickly moved to him groping her. Warrick lost it, pushed the guy and punched him square in the face. The man fell back onto the floor and all eyes were on them, even Greg and D.B looked at them and ran over to the scene. Sara held onto the bar, trying to prop herself up.

"You bastard!" The man stood and was about to take a swing at Warrick when D.B grabbed his arm.

"Listen, crime lab," He held his ID up, "If you want to be done for sexual harassment then carry on, if not, get the hell out of here!" He shouted the last bit.

Warrick rushed over to where Sara was with Greg and took her arm, holding her up. She seemed shaken by what had happened. They watched as the man left, everyone's eyes following him out.

"Okay, guys, go back to your drinks and whatever!" Greg called out to everyone. They immediately started whispering and going back to their previous activities.

"Hey, guys, I think I'm gonna take Sara back to mine. I don't want her to be alone tonight," Warrick looked at Sara against his side, it was like she couldn't even hear him.

D.B nodded, "Good idea, do you want me to get the food to go?" Warrick nodded, Sara needed something in her stomach, even if she was drunk. D.B rushed back with two bags.

"Thanks, Man," Warrick led Sara outside to his car, lifting her into the passenger's seat and buckling her seatbelt. He closed the door and ran to the other side to sit in the driver's seat. Sara leant against the window like a typical person who was drunk would do. As he pulled out, he asked her if she was okay and got no reply. He glanced at the corner of his eye, trying to concentrate on the road; she was asleep. Warrick smiled, hopefully she was peaceful even if it'd only be for thirty minutes or so.

While he was driving, he thought about contacting Nick. Nick would have been the first person to want to know about what had happened to sara at the bar but he couldn't bring himself to tell him right now. He decided he would contact him when he got back to his apartment. Right now, he had two things to focus on; Sara and driving.

Another five minutes later, Warrick's phone started vibrating. _D.B Russell._ Warrick answered it, quietly.

"Hey…No, she's fine. She actually passed out as soon as we hit the road," He smiled at her sleeping frame. Just then, he heard a noise.

"Mmnnn," Sara shuffled slightly in her sleep.

"What? No, sorry, I thought Sara spoke, you were saying…" Warrick thought nothing of it, until he heard Sara again.

"Mmphhh…" Warrick checked to see if she was okay and then looked at the road again.

"…Yeah, I'll do that. I'll see you guys tomorrow and I'm sorry about tonight. Maybe a bar wasn't the best idea…"

"_Nicky"_ Warrick nearly swerved the car at that point and had to put all his focus onto not crashing.

"Hey, D.B, I gotta go, I think Sara's uh…waking up," D.B threw Warrick an 'okay' and told them to stay safe, "Will do, goodnight." He clicked off the phone, placing it in the cup holder next to him only to be greeted again with Sara's voice.

"_Nicky_…" Warrick looked over to see Sara biting her lower lip in her sleep, "_Nicky, please…_" Warrick couldn't believe what he was hearing and part of him wanted to wake her but the other part of him wanted her to be happy and blissfully asleep. _It's blissful, alright…_ He smiled and turned the corner, driving down to where his apartment was located.

"_Yes…Mmmnn…Nicky, I'm begging you…" _Warrick pulled into his drive and could have sworn Sara thrusted her hips forward slightly. He took the key out of the ignition, placing them in his pocket and taking out another set. He moved to the other side of the vehicle and opened the door, picking Sara up.

"Nicky, no…I wanna stay with y—" She woke up as Warrick's hands touched her. _Damn you for being a light sleeper, Sidle!_

"Hey, sleepyhead," Sara's eyes went wide. Warrick assumed she was worried that he'd heard her and put her down gently.

She yawned, blushing, "Hey…" _Okay, he didn't notice, thank God._

Warrick laughed softly and helped her out of the car, she stumbled slightly and Warrick caught her.

"Thanks," She smiled sweetly and held onto him, feeling a little less drunk than before. Warrick closed the door behind her and led her into his apartment. Before she could protest, he picked her up and carried her through a door, Sara saw a bed and could only assume it was his bedroom. He gently placed her onto the bed, moving the bed sheet so he would be able to cover her body after.

She laughed, "You're a bit forward, Mr Brown," He smiled, "Usually I like a guy to buy me dinner before he takes me to bed." Warrick grinned.

"Wait!" He quickly left the room and when he came back, he was holding two small, brown paper bags. He handed her one, "Dinner is served. Now I get lucky, right?" Sara laughed at Warrick.

"I'm not hungry, Warrick…" Even she knew she wouldn't get off that easily.

"Sara, please," He sat down on the other side of the bed with her, leaning against the pillow. If anyone else saw them here now, they'd think they were a couple but both of them knew that there relationship was much more than that; they were family. Brother and sister, best friends; they loved each other. Grissom had once told Warrick to look after her and that's exactly what he did and, if he was honest, he enjoyed having her at his place. They didn't get to spend much time together because they rarely worked the same cases. Warrick gave her the bag, "eat." He spoke softly, he really cared about her and it was rare that Sara felt that from people. She complied and began to eat. It was cold but she was too drunk to care. Warrick followed suit and ate his.

Warrick heard vibrating and turned to Sara as she removed the offending device from her pocket, throwing it on the bed, "You could at least wait for me to leave before you got your groove on." He winked and Sara laughed.

"Oh, Warrick…You never fail to cheer me up, you know that?" She turned to him, genuinely laughing.

He laughed too, her phone was still ringing and Warrick leaned forward mid bite. _Gil Grissom_. His laughter stopped and once he'd finished chewing he looked at her, "You not gonna get that?" She avoided his eyes and looked at her burger, quietly eating.

After a minute or so, she shook her head, "I'll call him tomorrow." Somehow Warrick knew that was a lie.

"Sara, what's going on?" He put his burger down, kicked off his shoes and leaned forward, crossing his legs, "What's _really_ going on?" Sara finished off her food and also kicked her shoes off, turning on her side to face him, laying her head on his pillow.

"I don't know, Warrick. That's the problem…" She sighed.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, "Does this have anything to do with Nick?" Sara's eyes shot up, a little too quickly for her liking. She immediately shook her head.

"No, why the hell would it?" She mentally kicked herself at how defensive she sounded. Then it clicked. She filled the silence, "…You heard me, didn't you?" She blushed and looked down, pulling a feather out of the pillow.

Warrick nodded slowly, "Yeah…I uh…Well, it was a bit hard not to…" Her phone began to vibrate again, interrupting their awkward conversation. It was Grissom again, Warrick took the phone and answered it.

"Warrick!" Sara whispered.

"Hey, Gris'. Now isn't a good time, Sara's actually asleep…No, no, she wasn't. It's just been a long day and she's tired so I drove her home and I'm just waiting for her to drift off," Warrick was a pretty good liar, "Yeah, maybe call another day, it's been a long week for us all…Okay, will do. Later!" He clicked off the phone and placed it on the bedside table.

Sara sighed, "He asked you if I'd been drinking again, didn't he?"

Warrick nodded, "Is that part of the problem, Sara?"

She nodded, sadly. She had to tell someone, it was killing her not to, "Yes, it is." This change of conversation was definitely sobering her up, "anything I do, he assumes I'm drunk. I take him out to dinner, he stops me from having a glass of wine. We go to bed and I'm…" She blushed, "Well, he assumes I'm wasted then, too because let's face it, what girlfriend wants to make love to her boyfriend once in a while," She said, sarcastically.

"Wife," Warrick interjected.

"What?"

"Uh…you're his wife, not his girlfriend," He answered.

"Oh, yeah and that…" She sat up straight, leaning against the headboard, "I lied before…" Warrick tilted his head to one side.

"Lied about what?" He questioned her.

"I proposed to him…" Warrick raised an eyebrow, "You don't have to look so surprised," She managed a small smile, "And guess what he said when I asked him…" Warrick could guess what was coming but he let her continue, "'Are you drunk?' Am I _drunk_? Are you fucking kiddin' me?!"

At her cursing, Warrick tried to reason with her on Grissom's behalf, "Maybe he was just trying to help you, Sara."

"Help me?" She scoffed, "Funny way of showing it! What you did at Rico's was helping, Warrick. I mean, yeah, I was a little pissed but you helped and now look…we're talking and I'm not even thinking of alcohol…"

"Wait, are you saying that Grissom _makes_ you think of alcohol?" Realisation crept over her.

"Well, yeah…I think I am," She continued, "You know that night I got pulled over for my DUI, I had asked Grissom out to dinner. He declined not so politely so what did I do? I had a few beers alone. Earlier today, I was feeling weird about being _Mrs Grissom…_" She rolled her eyes at the last part.

Warrick spoke his next words carefully, "Don't you think Grissom is the problem here and not the booze?" Sara looked Warrick dead in his eyes. _Is he? _Sara questioned herself but stopped; those thoughts were dangerous territory.

"Warrick, I can't talk about this right now," _Damn it!_ Warrick knew he'd pushed his luck too far. Nevertheless, it was getting late and they both had work in the morning.

"Listen, I'm gonna let you get some sleep," He hopped off the bed, grabbing both their bags and putting them in the trash can.

"Oh, no, warrick, I couldn't, plea—"

"Hey, shh. No protesting, I'll sleep on the couch, you take my bed and I'll wake you up in the morning, okay?" She was too tired to argue.

"Okay…" She covered her body with the bed sheet, "Hey Warrick?" He turned, "Thank you…for everything. I mean it." Warrick smiled.

"Anytime, Honey," He grinned, remembering her remark about that word before. He turned the lights out and laid on the couch in the lounge. Sleep immediately over took him.


	5. Chapter 5

Warrick was woken the next morning by the bright light of the Las Vegas sun hitting upon his face. The sunrises in Nevada were beautiful and being a Las Vegas native, there was no place Warrick would rather be. After shielding his face from the sun, Warrick sat up and rubbed his eyes remembering where he was and why he wasn't in his own bed.

Looking at the watch on his right hand, he realised that shift started in just over an hour and although he didn't want to wake Sara, he knew she was working today. Reluctantly, he walked to his bedroom, quietly opening his closet door and removing a dark blue, almost black, shirt. He slipped the shirt on, not buttoning it up yet and moved over to Sara.

"Sara," He gently shook her. When she didn't move, he tried again, "Sara!" She opened her eyes and immediately sat up wondering why Warrick was there. Then she remembered.

"Ow…God.." She regretted sitting up face and laid down again.

He laughed softly, "The name's Warrick but you can call me God if you prefer." In spite of her pain, she laughed quietly and sat up again, this time slower. She noticed that he had left and when he returned to the room again a couple of minutes later, he was holding a glass of water and two pills. He extended his hand out.

"Here," He handed her the small capsules and the glass, "These should help." Taking them from him, she immediately swallowed them and finished off the water, too.

"Thirsty?" She nodded, "Want some tequila?" She glared at him and he bit his lip to stop himself from smiling. He heard her mumble a 'screw you' and this time couldn't stop it when he laughed. He started to button up his shirt when she spoke again.

"Oh, please, don't do it up on my account. I was enjoying the view," She winked at him and stood up slowly, using the bed to steady herself.

He laughed, "Missy, don't flirt with me or I'll tell your husband!" He regretted his words, knowing she wasn't a huge fan of the married talk. He let out a breath when she laughed.

"You don't have to, he already knows that no one can come between my Warrick and I," He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so I'm _your_ Warrick?" She nodded, smiling at their banter. He shook his head, "You're impossible, Sidle."

"How come you're still calling me Sidle?" She asked him, following him to the kitchen. He turned and looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"You _really_ expect me to call you 'Grissom' while I flirt with you?"

She laughed, "Good point…" He turned again and they made their way to the kitchen. Warrick immediately started making blueberry pancakes. He could hear sniffing noises from behind him.

"Warrick, do I smell?"

He turned but was still focused on what he was doing, "Of course you do…with your nose, silly." He laughed at his own joke and was rewarded with a swat from her on his shoulder.

"And you call _me_ impossible!"

He grinned and finished with the pancakes. He plated them up and handed her a plate, the look she gave showed she wasn't quite ready for food yet, "Sara, you need to eat."

She sighed knowing Warrick wouldn't let up and used a knife and fork to take a small bite. She was pleasantly surprised at his cooking, "Oh, my God, the—"

"There you go calling me God again…We've talked about this. I know my pancakes are the best but please, call me Warrick," She glared at him once again.

"I _were_ going to say that these are amazing but seeing as though you're super full of yourself; these are the worst pancakes I've ever had!" She feigned mock disgust but carried on eating. She felt like she hadn't eaten for days which was understandable considering how much alcohol she'd consumed.

"You know, for 'the worst pancakes you've ever had', you're sure doing a good job eating them," he watched as she wolfed down the pancakes, only stopping to come up for air. She blushed, finishing off the last mouthful. He looked at his watch, "We need to get going." _Crap!_ She'd forgotten she had to work and she didn't even have time to go home and change. She sighed.

"You okay, Sara?" He asked, taking the plates to the sink.

"I'm fine, I just wish I had time to change."

"You have clothes in your locker, don't you?" He grabbed his jacket as she also took hers and put it on.

"Yeah, I do, actually…"

"Well then. Plus, you can always grab a shower later, too, if you need to. Things shouldn't be too hectic today," She nodded as Warrick opened the door, taking his keys from the dish to the left of it, and they both left the apartment. She squinted at the bright sunlight and moved to the passengers side, opening the door and slamming it behind her, wincing and immediately regretting making such a loud 'bang'.

"Head still hurting?" He said, also closing the car door behind him but this time a little quieter to save Sara's head.

"Yeah…" Just then, they both heard a vibration in the car. _Shit!_ "It's yours, I've just remembered that mine is on your bedside table."

He pulled the phone from his pocket and saw it was Grissom, "Hey!…No, no, she's fine." He turned to Sara mouthing 'Grissom' to her. She nodded taking a deep breath and extended her hand to talk to him.

"Gil, hi…No, last night I was just really tired and Warrick was kind enough to help me out," Warrick began to drive to the Crime Lab as she spoke to Grissom, hoping the conversation was going to be a pleasant one.

He glanced and saw her eyes grow wider, "You're coming here? Why? I mean, uh…are you okay?" Grissom must have said something to her because she smiled, "I miss you too. So when will you be here?…Oh, so not soon?" Her expression was sadder than before, "No, of course not, that's fine. It'll give me time to get some time off and stuff." She nodded, forgetting he obviously couldn't see her, "Okay, that's fine. I love you too, Gil." She clicked off the phone turning to Warrick in shock.

"He's coming here," It was like she couldn't believe it, "He's coming _here_." She pointed down, gesturing to the land that was Vegas around them. He laughed.

"Yeah, I kinda got that, Sara," He glanced at her, turning the corner to the lab, "You okay with that?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I mean, I'm scared but it'll be nice to see him." She meant it, it _would_ be nice to see the man she was married to once in a while.

"When is he getting here?"

"In a couple of weeks."

"You should take some time off and spend some time with him," Surprisingly, she nodded and said that's what she was planning to do anyway. Whether she would or not was a different issue altogether. Sara was shook from her thoughts when she looked out the window and saw they'd arrived at the Crime Lab. Warrick pulled into the parking lot and parked in the space reserved for him and they both opened their respective doors and exited the car, closing the doors behind them.

They both walked in through the large doors, some people looking and whispering as they entered together but neither of them cared, they knew the truth. As they walked into the break room, Nick and Greg were already there with their coffees and for once, they were earlier than her.

"Ah, _there_ you are!" Greg was clearly happy to see them and for once, he didn't comment on the fact they'd turned up together. There was clearly an elephant in the room, though.

"Sara are you uh…are you okay?" Nick asked, breaking the deafening silence. Why would he ask if she was okay? But then it clicked and she turned to Greg.

"You _told _him?!" Greg was taken aback by her mini outburst and held his hands up defensively.

"Hey! I didn't tell him anything!" She was confused and the room fell silent again until both Nick and Greg's eyes went straight to Warrick. Sara turned.

"Are you kidding me?" She accused, _"Why?_" It came out so desperate, like she didn't want Nick to think of her that way. Warrick sat down with Greg and looked up at Sara with apologetic eyes. Warrick was about to say something when Nick jumped in to rescue him.

"Look, Sar', can we talk?" Warrick and Greg were trying to distract themselves from Sara and Nick's soon to be private conversation but were both still listening. Before she had a chance to reply, D.B entered the room.

"Hey, Guys," He nodded to everyone and then turned to Sara, "And how are you today?" He moved to pour himself some coffee and thankfully didn't see her roll her eyes.

"I'm fine. Awesome actually," She smiled knowing it was better late than never to tell everyone about Grissom, "Uh…Gil's visiting soon." Both Greg and Nick's eyes shot up to meet hers while D.B didn't seem phased at all which didn't go unnoticed by Sara.

She cocked her head to the side and looked at him, "You knew, didn't you?"

"Wait, Grissom's coming here? When?" Greg interjected.

"Hold on, Greg. Why would he tell you first?" That was when she realised, "He booked time off for me, didn't he?"

D.B took a sip of his coffee, "Do you always answer your own questions?" He smiled, "You have a week off while he's here. Take it, spend time with your husband, Sara." She smiled and ran up to hug him. None of the other people in the room were expecting Sara to look forward to time off let alone hug their boss. She coughed and blushed.

"Sorry, I uh…I just miss him, so thank you." There was a sadness in her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by any of the CSIs. Except Nick, who was too busy playing with a loose thread on his shirt.

"Don't thank me, just make sure you have fun. Okay?" Sara nodded, "Anyway, things are currently very quiet so if you guys do whatever, I'll contact you when something comes up."

"Oh, wait," Sara poured herself some coffee and took a mouthful of it, hopefully it'd sober her up some more, "I don't have my cell. It's on Warrick's…" Sara stopped herself before Greg finally had something to comment about, "It's at Warrick's house."

"Ah, okay. Well, I'm afraid you're going to have to stay in the building then, Sara." She nodded and they both knew that she was planning to anyway.

"Anyway, I'll see you guys later, I need to go and get some stuff from my locker," She put her half a cup of coffee on the side, not being able to stomach the rest and left to the locker room, she needed a shower…badly.

Warrick noticed how quiet Nick was and turned to face him on the sofa to talk while Greg and D.B were trying to fill out a crossword together.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Warrick quietly asked.

_And begin interrogation…_Nick sighed, "It was just a shock, that's all, 'Rick. No biggie…" Warrick knew it was more than that and part of him didn't want to press the matter but the other half was too curious not to. He was happy when he didn't even have to ask and Nick spoke again, "I just thought being her best friend meant something, y'know? Why didn't she tell us? Why didn't she tell _me_?" It was clear that he was hurt and the truth was, Warrick wasn't sure what to say to make him feel better but then again, that didn't mean he couldn't try.

"So, why don't you speak to her? Tell her you're sorry for being an ass and talk it through. She'd understand, Nick." Nick knew he was right but the truth was, he was embarrassed to face her. He knew he was a jerk and he definitely knew he was out of line with his words but he didn't even know how to apologise.

"Alright…I will. I'll look for her now," He stood, "Thanks, 'Rick." Warrick threw a 'no problem' his way and moved to the table to join Greg and D.B with their crossword while they all waited for a case.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick began to make his way down the hall to the locker room where he assumed Sara would be after their conversation earlier. When he entered, he was met with a woman singing. He smiled, knowing it was Sara and sat on the bench in front of the lockers. He could hear water running and guessed she was taking a shower. He chose to wait for her to finish and not say anything. Besides, if he was honest with himself, hearing her sing was a beautiful sound that in his opinion, he didn't hear often enough.

A few minutes later, he heard the faucet being turned off and footsteps walking in his direction, "Hey, Sa—" He cut himself off when he looked up at her from the bench wrapped in nothing but a white towel that came just above her knees. He couldn't help but stare and even though his mind was telling him not to, his eyes just didn't seem to listen to his brain. She hugged the towel tighter when she saw him staring but for some reason, she wasn't embarrassed. Shocked, maybe but embarrassed, no. Nick cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I uh…I thought you'd be dressed," he struggled to find the words, "And well, you never know who could walk in here."

She grinned at him flustered, "I do now…" In that moment, his words and his comments were forgotten and they were just two best friends sharing their usual flirtatious banter. That was until Nick realised why he was here in the first place.

He stood and prayed he'd get the words out right, "Sara, I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting lately…" He sighed, "It was just all a shock seeing you so…"

"…Happy?"

"_Different_," he corrected, "I'm not saying it's a bad thing because it's not. I just didn't think you were the type to get married." She took a step forward closer to her locker but also closer to him.

She turned to face him, leaning her shoulder against her locker, "What type am I then, Nicky?" She practically purred his name and Nick tried his hardest not to think about it.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and he also took a step closer, "You tell me because I don't know anymore," His voice was low and slightly husky, "You're a mystery, Sar'." A drop of water fell from her hair onto her shoulder and he found himself watching it roll slowly down her arm. She followed his eyes and watched him, smirking.

"See something you like?" His eyes jumped back to her face and he knew he'd been busted.

He took another step closer, "I see a lot I like Sar'," The words left his mouth before he could stop them. Her smirk left and something sparked within her. She was burning under his gaze and if she was honest to herself, she liked it. It had been a while since she'd had a man stare at her like that and she enjoyed the attention.

She broke the silence, her eyes on the ground for some reason unknown to her, "I should get dressed…" her voice came out in a low whisper. Somehow they'd ended up so close that he was now in front of her locker, blocking her from getting her clothes out. She needed to hurry up before someone walked in and found them because she sure as hell weren't ready for more rumours.

He subconsciously ran his hand down her shoulder and wiped the offending drop of water from her, following where its trail would have been down her arm, "Do you have to?". Her eyes sprang up and Nick knew he'd gone too far, even by their standards. Something in his demeanour had changed and both of them could feel it. She was on fire once again but this time from his touch. He removed his hand from her and without saying another word, he moved from her locker swallowing at the thought of what he just did. She couldn't look him in the eye and immediately opened her locker to remove the clothes. At this point, she was just grabbing anything, anything to get out of this towel and provide something a little less revealing. He moved to his own locker next to hers and didn't say a word, placing his jacket inside it. Suddenly he was hot…_too_ hot. She moved from her own locker with her clothes in hand and practically ran to the cubicle to change into them.

He sighed to himself not knowing whether he should speak to her and apologise or just shrug it off and pretend it was just like how they usually flirted. But that was exactly what he'd be doing…pretending. When she returned, she was wearing dark black jeans with a black shirt to match and white cotton socks with rubber ducks on. He laughed, looking down at them.

"What's so funny?" She had to cough to make her voice work.

"Cute socks," he grinned at her closing his locker and she wiggled her toes in appreciation. He laughed. It was like the past 15 minutes hadn't even happened and they were back to the teasing and laughing they were used to. She slipped her shoes back on and started to run a comb through her hair, already starting to curl. Clearly Nick's body wasn't deceiving him when he thought it was hot.

Sara wondered why Nick was still here, he clearly didn't need anything else, not that she was complaining, she'd missed him at the dinner yesterday and it was nice to have him around again. Nick was watching her comb her hair and found the movement somewhat mesmerising.

A couple of minutes later, she had finished and placed the comb back into her locker, looking in the mirror on the door. That was when she noticed that Nick was watching her again. She locked eyes with him in the mirror and licked her lips, her throat suddenly dry.

"I wish I knew what you were thinkin', Sar'," He spoke quietly. It was as though there were other people in the room trying to listen to them but he didn't want them to hear. She couldn't breathe. She was suffocating under his stare. _Leave, Sara! Get out of here! _

She swallowed, breaking eye contact with him when she closed the locker door, whispering, "You don't wanna know what I'm thinking, Nicky…" Before he could even think of a reply, she left and he couldn't help but watch her go wondering what the hell just happened. He ran a hand through his short hair and hoped things would go back to normal when he next saw her again. He too closed his locker door and made his way back to the break room suddenly needing a drink…a strong one.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah, Nick, there you are," D.B watched from where he was sitting with the rest of the gang at the table in the break room. They were still trying to decipher some of the clues of the crossword puzzle, "You officially have a case. There's been a robbery at the Monaco and guess what? I'm going to let you pick who you take with you."

"Why me?"

"Well, I decided that the last person to walk in here would get it and since Morgan has a few days off, you're the last. Brass had a few things to do before he made his way there so I had a few minutes to spare while I waited," he smiled, "You don't have to if you don't want to, though. I can get someon—"

"No, no. That won't be necessary. You said I can choose who comes with me, right?" D.B nodded in reply to Nick and suddenly Nick wasn't sure whether to choose Sara and talk about what happened earlier or Warrick and well, talk about what happened earlier with Sara. At that moment, Sara looked up, shaking her head slowly so no one noticed.

"Is it really that difficult?" D.B's words shook Nick out of his thoughts.

"I choose Sara," Nick swallowed when he saw the glare that he was immediately welcomed with from her. She sighed and stood knowing there wasn't any point in arguing with either of them.

"I'm drivin', Cowboy," Greg made a whip sound with his mouth and Warrick laughed.

"Don't you always?" Nick rolled his eyes and turned to follow Sara who was already half way down the hall. He knew she was pissed at him and truthfully, he knew she had every right to be. He jogged to catch up with her, walking beside her and wanting to say something to make things better again but he wasn't sure what. He'd overstepped the mark before and just now and he was regretting every second of it.

Once they'd left the lab, Nick unlocked his car and got into the front passenger's seat, waiting for Sara to get in next to him. He knew she did when he heard a loud 'bang'.

"Hey, Sar', I know you're pissed but please, don't take it out on my baby," She ignored his remark and held her hand out for the keys. Nick put them in the other hand so she couldn't reach them.

"Not until you talk to me," She rolled her eyes.

"Stop being such a child and just give me the damn keys," It came out harsher than she expected it to, "Sorry…" He didn't reply, he just handed her the car keys and put the radio on, looking out the window. She pulled out of the parking lot, checking for traffic and turned the corner to make her way to the Monaco. After a couple minutes, Sara spoke.

"I expected you to be playing country or something…" Nick looked at her and smiled.

"Not every guy from Texas plays _just_ country. Besides," he added, "Bon Jovi can be classed at both country _and_ rock, it just depends what album you're listening to."

She held one hand up defensively and kept one on the wheel, "Sorry, Mr Music Man." She glanced at him and they couldn't help but burst into laughter. She put her right hand back on the steering wheel and began to sing along to 'Wanted Dead or Alive' as the music played. Nick glanced at her from the corner of his eye and smiled, there was that sound again. As she turned another corner, her hand reached over and hit the plus sign in the volume section of the radio, turning it up a considerable amount.

"I never knew you were a Bon Jovi fan, Sar'," It was true, he didn't.

She laughed, looking at him for a second and then focusing her eyes back on the road ahead again, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Nicky." That intrigued Nick.

"Oh, yeah?" He looked at her, "Like what?"

That was a question, what _didn't_ he know about her? It was a very little amount, she knew that much. Throughout the years, Nick had found out many things about Sara Sidle and if she ever were to quiz him, he was pretty sure he'd get at least 90% of the answers correct. When he didn't receive a reply, he took it as an opportunity to speak again.

"There's not much you don't know about me either."

She raised an eyebrow, "'Not much'?" She carried on down the highway, only glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"Well, I'd say you know everything except…"

"…Except…?" She repeated.

"Well, y'know…personal things…"

She nodded, "Ah. Yeah, same here." She ended the conversation at that, not wanting to divulge anymore information. He took that as his turn to stop talking and she went back to singing along to yet another Bon Jovi song.

* * *

They'd finally made their way to the Monaco with their kits in hand and saw Brass standing outside with a few other officers, "Hey, guys. Not sure if Russell filled you in but we've got a jewel theft upstairs on the 13th floor. Unlucky for some, huh?" The CSIs smiled and nodded, "You guys go on ahead and get to work, I'm going to finish talking to some of the staff and residence."

"Okay," Nick nodded for Sara to lead the way, which she did, into the grand casino building. They'd been here many times but some how, it always seemed like it was bigger every time. Both Nick and Sara walked to the elevators located to the left of the large building and Sara pressed the button, calling for both. Nick laughed and shook his head at her impatience. The elevator to the right was the first to hit the ground floor.

"Ladies first," He motioned for her to enter.

"Well, go on then…" She laughed and he rolled his eyes at her. Even so, he stepped inside the empty elevator, waited for her to enter and then pressed the '13' on the keypad. They both put their cases down beside them before Nick spoke.

"Were you questioning my manliness, Sidle?"

Sara held her hands up defensively, "Hey, I'm not questioning it. I'm saying it doesn't even exist." She bit her lip to stop herself from smiling, something Nick found incredibly enticing.

"Oh, really?" He raised an eyebrow and somehow the small elevator was moving too slow for his liking.

She nodded, "Really."

"I can assure you that I am all man, Darlin'," He looked at the floor they were on, begging for it to move faster. _Floor 12_.

Before Sara could stop herself, the words were already out of her mouth, "Prove it." She swallowed, torn between hoping he didn't hear her and hoping he would shrug it off. He did neither. He took a few steps towards her, inches away from her face and whispered in her ear, "You'll find out soon enough."

They'd reached their floor and had already left. Sara on the other hand was met with a shiver down her spine from where Nick's breath had hit her ear. She was glued to the spot, replaying Nick's words over in her head. _Find out what exactly?_ She was intrigued and exhaled a long breath she didn't know she was holding. _What is he doing to me? Pull yourself together!_ Her thoughts dissipated when she realised she was still standing there and the doors to the elevator were closing. She quickly picked her case up and placed it between the two doors, stopping them and exiting, half running to catch up and follow Nick to the crime scene.

Once Sara entered the room, she was taken aback by the suite that met her eyes. Inside there was a large queen sized bed to the right of the room, with small black and gold bedside tables either side. The next thing she saw was the large bathtub at the rear of the room right in front of the even larger windows that extended throughout the entire length of the wall. The whole room was either black or gold decor and it was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Wow…" She breathed as Nick closed the door behind them. She couldn't stop staring at the Las Vegas Strip beyond the windows, she'd never realised how pretty Las Vegas truly was until now.

He turned to her and followed her as she was carefully treading past the bathtub, clearly mesmerised by the lights, "Have you never been in here before now?" He asked, not wanting to sound too arrogant.

She shook her head, "No. I mean, I could afford it but what's the point?"

He frowned, confused, "What do you mean?"

She laughed quietly but Nick could tell it was fake, "Well, what's the point in having a suite like this when you have no one to share it with?" At that, he looked her in the eyes and hated Grissom for the pain he was causing her. It was clear that their relationship wasn't as happy as the rest of the team had first thought and she missed him. Sara could feel his gaze on her and finally turned to look at him, she bit her lip suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

Nick tilted his head to the side, holding her eyes with his, "Are you happy?" He spoke quietly, not even sure if he should have asked.

"Of course I am, I'm just tired."

He sighed, "You know that's not what I mean, Sar'." She swallowed. _I _know_._

"Yes," She put on a smile and broke the eye contact with him, "Now come on, we need to find some evidence in this complete lack of evidence." She wasn't wrong. The room was completely intact and they both wondered how a robbery managed to take place without the perpetrator messing the room up. Still, they took opposite ends of the room and began to process it just as they were trained to.

It took approximately 3 hours to completely process the room and take the evidence back to the lab. They eventually came to the conclusion that it must have been an inside job because of how tidy the suite was when they arrived and how, despite the fact it was a hotel suite, they could only find three people's fingerprints and DNA in the room; a man, his mistress and his wife which led them to believe that he regularly paid for the suite.

According to the wife, she had found her husband with his 'bit on the side', as she referred to her as, and an argument ensued. Later in the day while the mistress was working, the wife had seduced her husband, spiked his drink with sleeping pills and had stolen over $200,000 worth of jewellery from a safe supposedly meant for his mistress even though the husband swore it was all for her. However, Nick and Sara later discovered that the wife had sold the jewellery to fund her drug habit meaning the husband never got any of the jewellery back.

Once the case was solved, both CSIs made their way back to the break room, looking for D.B to see if there were any other cases.


	8. Chapter 8

"Have you guys been here all this time?" Nick asked as he and Sara entered the break room together, Sara immediately reaching for the coffee and pouring one for herself and Nick.

"Anyone else?" She interjected. Everyone politely declined.

"Yeah, we must be in a parallel universe because it's really quiet," Warrick replied, chewing his pen and focusing on yet another clue on the crossword puzzle. Sara turned, walking over to Nick and handing him the coffee and then turning her attention back to Warrick.

"You're _still_ doing that?" She questioned, taking a sip of her coffee and sitting down next to him with Nick following shortly after. Warrick nodded.

"We're kinda stuck," he replied.

"Here," she took the newspaper and slid it towards her until she could see what they were stuck on, "I used to do crosswords all the time with Grissom." She don't know why she told them that but it was true. She looked down at the five clues left in the large crossword, she wouldn't tell them to their face but they'd actually done a pretty good job in filling the rest of the spaces out.

"Look guys it's quiet here, you can go home if you want to. Keep your phones on though," D.B ran out of the room catching up with Brass who had just passed by. Warrick, Greg and Nick also stood.

"Sara, I'll bring your phone when we're next in," Warrick looked down at her where she was still sitting at the table.

"Uh-huh, no rush," She was still looking down at the crossword, already filling out one of the answers. Warrick smiled at how engrossed she was in it, it was clear Grissom was rubbing off on her.

"Well, I'll see you guys later," Greg walked out mentioning something about a female on days that he had to see.

Nick walked to the door following Warrick, "You not leaving, Sar'?" She shook her head.

"No, I think I'm gonna stay here and finish this," She replied, yet again looking down at the crossword, "You guys go ahead."

Warrick led the way with Nick behind him when Nick abruptly stopped, turning to look at Sara. It was clear she was sad and using the crossword as a diversion. Warrick noticed he'd stopped and looked at him shaking his head. Nick opened his mouth but Warrick stopped him, interrupting him quietly, "It's fine…I know. I'll see you both later. Oh, and Nick?" This time he spoke in a quieter voice so Sara couldn't hear, "You're playing a dangerous game. Be careful." With that, he left leaving Nick to ponder his words. Turning, he sat back down in his previous seat next to Sara.

"You're still here," She deadpanned only stopping for a second to look at him before she filled out another answer.

"I felt bad leaving you," He looked down and saw she only had two answers left, "Damn, you _have _had practise. How often do you and Griss' do these?"

Sara ignored the question and turned to face him, "Why are you really here, Nick?" Nick was thrown by the question, he himself didn't even know why he'd stayed he just knew he couldn't let Sara spend the rest of the night alone.

"I don't know," He sighed, "I just hate seeing you alone, Sar'."

She turned back to the puzzle, picked up the pen and mumbled, "I've been alone for years, Nick. Nothing's changed." She began to fill in another answer.

"You miss him, don't you?" He watched at she immediately stopped writing, pondering his question. Once she'd recovered herself, she began to write the answer again, ignoring his question. Nick sighed, he was losing patience, "Talk to me, Sar'." Yet again, she acted like he wasn't even there and Nick lost it. He placed his hand over hers to stop her writing and the pen fell, "Sara!" She froze and looked at him, Nick could swear there were tears in her eyes but she blinked them away.

"Nicky, please," she begged, "Just leave it, will you?" His hand was still on hers and it didn't go unnoticed by Sara who, despite the fact she was married, didn't want him to move it. It was like he heard her say she was married and he moved his hand, leaning it on the table beside him. Sara picked up the pen once again, figuring out the final answer.

He sighed, standing up to leave the room when he heard her small voice say, "Don't leave me." Nick closed his eyes momentarily, knowing he should have just left the room but leaving Sara was another issue. _You're playing a dangerous game._ Warrick's words echoed in his mind but he didn't listen. Instead, he turned and held his hand out for her to take. She looked at his open hand for a couple of seconds before she reached out and took it. She smiled sadly up at him, "Well, I finished it…" She whispered, triumphantly. Nick laughed softly and wrapped his arms round her.

She was surprised but returned the gesture, enjoying the warmth that spread through her body as he held her.

"Sorry, I forg—" Warrick walked into the room just as they sprung apart. He coughed, "I forgot my jacket…" He threw Nick a look as he picked his jacket up and left, leaving them to ponder what just happened. Sara swallowed and looked at anywhere in the room but Nick.

"Sorry, Sar', I just—" Sara cut him off.

"It's fine. Forget about it." She smiled and grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair where she was sitting. She left the crossword there for the others to find it in the morning, still proud she managed to finish it.

"Want a ride home?" He asked, not wanting to leave her just yet.

"Uh, yeah, if it's not too much trouble," She slipped her jacket on and flashed him one her smiles.

He shook his head, "Nope. No trouble at all." He smiled back as they both made their way to Nick's car. The walk to the car was silent, Sara because she didn't have anything to say and Nick because he was trying to bite his tongue and not ask her about Grissom and how she was feeling.

They'd made their way to the car with Sara getting in the passenger's seat and Nick next to her in the driver's. Sara immediately pressed the 'ON' button on the radio knowing Bon Jovi would be playing and smiled sheepishly when she saw Nick watching her. He grinned and began to make his way to Sara's apartment. He'd made the drive to Sara's hundreds of times, so he didn't notice when he took the wrong turning and ended up on the highway on the way to Carson City.

Yet again, Sara and he sang along to the music, louder now thanks to Sara turning up the volume once again. Even though they were just singing in Nick's car, she was having fun; the most fun she'd had a while. That was until she realised…

"Uh…Nick?" The music was too loud and he didn't hear her. She turned it down, looking at Nick when he threw her a look, "Where are we?"

He bit his lip, "I was hoping you wouldn't notice…" She looked out the windows from all angles and then turned back to Nick again.

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"I made a wrong turning and then tried to get back to yours but I…uh…" She glared at him.

"You don't know where we are, do you?" Nick was silent before he replied quietly.

"No, I don't…" She threw her hands up frustrated. _Brace yourself, Nick,_ "What the hell, Nick?! Where are we?"

"Um…last time I checked we were on the way to Carson City," He'd driven around Vegas more times that he could count and he didn't understand how he'd managed to get him and Sara lost. It could have been the singing, or maybe it was because it was Sara he was with, he wasn't sure. All he knew is she was annoyed and tired, probably.

"Pull over, Nick," He didn't argue and pulled over. He saw Sara get out and run back from where they'd just driven from. He too got out, wondering what she was doing.

"Sara! Where the hell are you going?" _Oh. _He noticed that she had ran to look at a road sign that they'd passed. She didn't realised they were lost at the time so she didn't think to check it. Just then, it started to rain and in Nevada, when it rained, it poured.

"Sara! Hurry up!" He saw her start to run back to the car once she noticed it was raining. She stumbled when her foot got stuck in some mud she'd stepped in on her way back. He was about to go over to her when she recovered and started running over to the car, Nick refusing to get in until she was safely here.

As she got closer, he walked over to her, "Are you okay?" It was pitch black and Nick wondered how he was going to get back and drive Sara home.

She nodded, "Yes, yes but I'm getting wet here so can you let me get in the car?!" He quickly moved, opening the door for her and then ran to the other side to get in himself. When they both got in, Sara looked at Nick. Her eyes didn't stay on his face for long when she noticed that his white shirt was clinging to his body from the rain. His body was well defined and she couldn't help but stare.

Nick was putting on his seatbelt when he noticed Sara staring at him, he didn't stop her though. He was liking the attention. They were silent for a while before Nick spoke, swallowing to make his voice work, "See something you like, Sar'?" He repeated her words from earlier.

"Yes," There was no hesitation in her voice and she answered immediately, regretting it once the small word left her mouth. He was shocked by her admission, which had left him lost for words, and couldn't help himself when he returned the action and looked at her body. He could have kicked himself for looking when he saw her nipples peeping through her black top, the water from her hair dripping down on her chest to meet where his eyes were before.

The car was silent, both people thinking a lot but saying nothing. He noticed that Sara didn't cover her body and watched as her eyes took a long glance from his face to his chest and then to his…he swallowed suddenly feeling very exposed in front of the woman before him. She wanted to touch him, that much she couldn't deny to herself, and she felt awful. _You're married, Sara! Stop!_ But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pull her eyes away from the man before her.

She licked her lips as her eyes moved back up to his face, she found it difficult to look him in the eyes. She couldn't take it anymore, she quickly opened the car door and ran outside. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he saw her getting out, "What the—Sar' it's raining!"

She ignored him and just stood in the rain, her arms folded covering herself this time. She noticed that he also got out and walked over to her but before he could say anything she cut him off, "I can't…I can't stay in that car with you, Nick!" He took a step back like she'd just slapped him, "I just…It's weird, okay? You're…" She gestured to his body, at a loss for words, "…I'm married and—"

Before she could finish what she was saying, he interrupted her with a scoff, "Married? Are you kidding me?" The rain was pouring harder than before but Sara didn't care, she was trying to make a point, "You could've fooled me!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that married people spend _time_ with their husbands! Married people are usually somewhat _happy_!" His anger was rising, "Married people don't wanna _fuck_ their best friends!"

She was silent for a moment, letting Nick's words sink in. She laughed it off, not very convincingly, "Oh, please! Don't flatter yourself!" With that, she opened the car door looking for Nick's phone while Nick carried on talking.

"If Grissom loved you _that_ much, he would be here for you like a husband should be!" He couldn't help himself, the damage was done so he carried on, to try to make her listen to him, "What the hell are you doing?" Sara had the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Warrick, can you trace Nick's cell and pick me up, please?" He heard her ask, "No, he's here. Please, just pick me up. Yes, I know it's raining but…Warrick, I'm begging you." She sounded desperate and Nick didn't know whether he wanted to hold her or shout at her.

She clicked off the phone, "Really, Sar'? Are you that in denial that you can't even be in a car with me for an hour?" At that, she walked closer to him, throwing the cell phone back in the car and closing the door.

"You wanna know why I don't wanna stay in that car with you?" She gestured to the car before she carried on. He nodded, "Because I don't trust myself, Nicky!" She swallowed, finally admitting it to both herself and Nick. His eyes softened and he took a few steps closer, seeing her beginning to shiver. He reached his arms out about to hug her when she moved away, "Don't!" Tears were forming in her eyes at the sadness in his, "Please, just don't…"

"Sara, he doesn't deserve you…" He spoke quietly and although she struggled to hear him over the rain, she could make the rest out from reading his lips.

She walked forward pointing a finger at him, "You have NO right to say that! Grissom loves me!"

He laughed, "It's a pity you don't love him then, isn't it?" At that, she lost it and pushed him, his back hitting the car with a thud.

"Fuck you!"

"Sara!" She turned to find Warrick standing there. Apparently both of them had been too busy arguing to see Warrick's car pull up behind Nick's, "What the hell's going on?" Lucky for Sara, Warrick couldn't see her tears because of the rain.

"Nothing. Just take me home, Warrick," She sniffed and Walked over to Warrick's car, getting in and letting the tears fall.

Warrick watched her and could see her crying from the light shining on her in the car. He turned his attention back to Nick, who was already getting into the driver's seat of his own car. Warrick stopped the car door from closing and spoke to Nick, "What did you say to her, man?"

Nick shook his head, "I'm sure she'll tell you. Now, if you don't mind…" Warrick frowned and moved so Nick could close the door. He ran into his own car and closed the door behind him, turning his attention to Sara.

"Sara, are you okay?" She sniffed again and nodded.

"I'm fine. Will you take me home?" Warrick didn't press the matter and smiled at her, nodding. When he looked up, he noticed Nick's car had already left. _Must've been some argument…_


	9. Chapter 9

"So, you gonna tell me what happened earlier?" Warrick asked. After the argument Sara and Nick had, Warrick took Sara back to her apartment as she had requested but he was still curious as to why they were arguing in the first place and had made a pact with himself not to leave until she was okay.

Sara turned to Warrick where they were both sitting on the couch and shook her head, "It's nothing huge. He was just being an ass…as usual." She added as an after thought. Standing, she walked over to the refrigerator and took a beer out, "Want one?"

"Do you think that's such a good idea, Sara?" He didn't want to push the matter but he was concerned for her.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "I hate Grissom for telling you all about my private life! I have one beer, _one, _and suddenly I'm—"

"Sara, I'm just worried about you, okay?" He stood, walking over to her, speaking in a soft tone which made her a lot calmer than before.

She nodded and put the beer away, knowing Warrick was right, "I'm sorry. I just feel like everyone is waiting for me to slip up and…Well, I'm just tired, y'know?" Warrick nodded and was about to leave when they both heard a knock at the door. Warrick immediately offered to answer it for her while she poured some orange juice into a class, too tired to care who was at the door.

"Nick…" Warrick moved aside as Nick walked straight past him and Sara looked up from what she was doing.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me. What the hell are you doing here?" Sara spat the words with more venom then she'd meant to but didn't apologise. Before she let him answer, she spoke again, "Are you here to tell me how much I wanna fuck you again?" Warrick turned to face Sara and wondered just what the hell this fight was about.

"Did you really say that?" Warrick questioned, looking at Nick and trying to find out more about the argument.

"Hey! Don't blame me, she needs to learn when to keep her eyes to herself!"

"Excuse me?" Sara took a step towards Nick, "You were doing a pretty good job staring yourself, Nicky!" It was clear to Warrick that this argument wasn't going to get solved tonight but he couldn't leave yet. He didn't want either of his friends to get hurt by the other's sharp words and therefore, tried to diffuse the tension.

"Why don't you both talk about this in the morning, when you've both had time to sleep?" His voice was calming but it just made Nick angrier.

"I'm sure Sara's had enough time to sleep, what with being alone all the time!" Both Sara and Warrick raised their eyebrows at that, not believing those words were coming out of Nick's mouth. Nick swallowed, he didn't mean to say that and it was clear he'd hurt her.

She bit her lip to stop herself from crying. Nick's words hit her like a ton of bricks, "Get out…" Her voice was barely above a whisper. She quickly wiped a tear that fell from her eye, not wanting the other two men in the room to see her cry.

"Sar', I didn't mean th—"

"Get out!" This time she shouted and didn't care that the tears were falling. She didn't care that anyone could see them. Warrick mouthed 'Go' to Nick, his eyes gesturing to the door. Nick nodded, walking past Warrick where he stood near the door, opened it and walked out, closing it behind him.

Sara let the tears fall silently as she acted like nothing had happened and turned to put the orange juice back into the fridge.

"Sara—"

"Warrick, I know you're being a friend, a good one at that, but I just want to go to sleep, okay?" Warrick knew she was making an excuse to be alone but she looked exhausted and was hoping that she really was trying to get some sleep. He watched as she wiped another few tears from her cheeks and nodded.

"Alright but if you need me, then call, okay?" She nodded and he turned to face her again, "Oh" he reached into his pocket, "I believe this is yours." He smiled and handed her her cell phone.

She smiled, "Thank you, Warrick and I'm not just talking about for the phone." He smiled and left, leaving Sara to contemplate what had just happened earlier today. She immediately moved to her bedroom where she set her alarm, albeit reluctantly, and located her clothes for bed.

If tonight had taught her anything, it was that she knew she was alone. She _felt _alone and Nick had showed her that. Slipping on a tank top and pyjama bottoms, she remembered Nick's crude words from earlier. _Married people don't wanna fuck their best friends. _It replayed in her head and she could remember the exact way he had said it; he'd spat the words out like they were nothing. What they really were was a cruel way of telling her that she was so lonely, she lacked comfort, someone to talk to, someone to hold…someone to love.

And he was right.

Again.

Sara sighed and climbed into bed, thinking everything over in her mind. She turned on her side and saw the empty space in what used to be a small bed. Now it felt big, like it was swallowing her whole day by day. This wasn't how it used to be. At night, she would have Grissom, she would have the comfort, that someone to talk to and more importantly, that someone to love.

Now what did she have? A Skype call every now and then to her husband who's always looking over his shoulder to see if his wife is drinking. Married life wasn't how she'd pictured it.

It wasn't long before Sara realised she was crying all over again and all she wanted to do was call Nick and talk to him. Tell him Grissom's being an ass and rant for 20 minutes about the little things but after what happened earlier, she just couldn't face him. She couldn't face the fact Nick could read her like the sordid book she slowly becoming.

She jumped in the quiet room as she heard her phone vibrate against her bedside table. She looked at the screen. **_1 message. Nick._** She rolled her eyes, almost wanting to laugh at his timing but nevertheless, opened the message.

**_NICK STOKES Received (09/15/2014) 1:26am - _**_I hate him for what he's doing to you, Sara. _

She jumped as the phone vibrated again.

**_NICK STOKES Received (09/15/2014) 1:28am - _**_I'm sorry I keep doing the same. _

At first, she was going to reply and ask him what he meant but she knew if she replied, she'd want to call him and pour her heart out and because Nick is Nick, he'd want to come over. She couldn't face him right now. Instead, she put the phone on silent and placed it back where it was before. Nick was already in her thoughts, she didn't want him in her dreams too. Sara wiped her eyes with the bed sheet and closed her eyes, sleep would be her saviour tonight, not Nick.


	10. Chapter 10

After having next to no sleep all night, Nick found himself stumbling into the break room early, shocked when he found that only Warrick was there. Nick immediately went straight to Greg's stash of Blue Hawaiian coffee and poured himself some, turning to see if Warrick needed a refill. Seeing that he did, he grabbed his cup and poured some for him, too.

"Thanks, man," Nick nodded and handed Warrick the newly filled cup, checking outside to see if Sara was coming. He sighed quietly and sat down, she was nearly an hour later than she usually was and it wasn't like her at all. Then again, they'd had a fight so Nick wasn't entirely sure whether worrying was worth it, she was probably still angry at him and just didn't feel like coming in early.

"I thought it was weird, too." Nick looked up. Sometimes it scared him how easily Warrick could read his thoughts. Nick didn't even try to deny it. At Nick's silence, Warrick carried on, "Look, I don't know what happened between you two but I do know that you're gonna end up hurt, Nick."

Nick looked up and took a sip of his coffee, forgetting he'd only just poured it out. He ran his tongue against the roof of his mouth, trying to take the sting of the burn away but still, he didn't reply.

Warrick sighed, "Are you just gonna ignore me?"

"I don't know what you want me to say, 'Rick," It was true, what _was_ he supposed to say?

"Love or lust?" Nick's eyes shot up.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, man. Is it love or lust?"

"Warrick, it's neither. We had a disagreement, I said some things, she said some things and that was it," Nick was getting a little agitated at the sudden turn of conversation and began to ponder Warrick's question himself. All of this stuff between him and Sara started when he saw her in the towel and, like a typical man (he would argue, anyway) he reacted to it. He took a mouthful of his coffee, happy to find it was at the right temperature to drink.

Warrick sat there half watching him, half pretending to read the newspaper. He could see the pain on his best friend's face and despite how much he adored Sara, he couldn't see Nick getting hurt. Then again, whatever Nick's words to Sara were, they clearly affected her and he was having to watch her being hurt, too. Thankfully, Greg walked into the break room shaking both CSIs out of their individual thoughts.

"'Sup guys," He looked around, "Where's Sara?" Nick sighed and left the room, mumbling something about making a phone call.

"She's MIA apparently. Maybe she overslept," Warrick shrugged.

"Huh. Weird," Warrick nodded in agreement but didn't say anymore about it. Whatever was wrong with her, she obviously wouldn't want people in the lab to know about it or to make assumptions either. Greg took a small sip of the coffee he'd just made, sighing happily.

"God, I love this coffee."

Warrick laughed, "Yeah, I think we guessed that. You go through tons of the stuff!"

"Hey! You guys drink it, too," Warrick nodded. Greg had a point, the coffee was good and he was happy that Greg introduced it to the team when he first became a CSI.

"Hey, Boss!" Greg greeted D.B as he walked into the room and immediately poured him some coffee, "Freshly made, just for you!" He flashed D.B his best smile.

D.B smiled back, "Thank you, Greg. Where's Sara?" Warrick mentally sighed, Sara was slowly becoming the new Waldo.

Greg shrugged, "No one knows apparently. Maybe she had a late night." He took a couple sips of his coffee, stopping and looking up as Nick came back into the room.

"Hey, Nicky, you don't know where Sara is, do you?"

"No, Greg, I don't know where Sara is," It was clear Nick was getting a little pissed at all of the questions about Sara.

"I'm just asking…" Greg held his free hand up defensively.

"Yeah, well don't," Greg raised an eyebrow but didn't reply. Clearly they'd had an argument or something and he didn't want to talk about her. D.B on the other hand, was getting worried. It was totally out of character for her not to be early to a shift. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he searched for her name and then pressed the 'call' button. It was ringing but she wasn't answering, which again was very unusual.

He turned his attention to Warrick, still on the line to Sara, "Hey, is Sara's phone still at yours?"

Warrick shook his head, "Nah, I gave it back to her yesterday."

D.B nodded and was greeted with Sara's voicemail message, "Hey, Sara, look we're getting a little worried here. We just want to know you're okay so give one of us a call when you get this. Bye." He clicked off the phone and looked at the clock. _2:30pm. _Shift officially started thirty minutes ago but typically she was in by 1pm at least.

"I can go and check up on her if you want," Nick offered. The truth was, he was beginning to get worried himself.

"No need."

The four CSIs turned to find Sara standing at the door, leaning against it. She looked tired and paler than usual and all Nick wanted to do was urge her to sit down and comfort her. He quickly shook that thought though and stood up finishing the last bit of his coffee and placing the cup in the sink.

"Sara, are you okay?" She didn't look too good and it wasn't difficult for everyone to see.

She smiled, "Yeah, I'm great. I just…I overslept and I'm so sorry, I'll make up the time, I promise." She smiled again and Nick watched her. Something wasn't right, she seemed…off.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sar'?"

Her eyes went to Nick, "I'm fine." Nick's eyes were fixated on Sara's and for some reason, she couldn't look him in the eye.

D.B. cleared his throat, noticing the unspoken tension between the two CSIs, "Warrick and Greg, you're with me, possible hit and run case." Both men nodded in response, "As for you two, I want you to sort out whatever's happened between you." Nick opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it when he noticed that Sara didn't make a move to protest at all. _Something's definitely not right with her. _

The three men left on their case and Sara glanced at Nick to find him staring at her, almost studying her. She swallowed and immediately turned on, walking quickly to the locker room. Whatever Sara was hiding, she was clearly avoiding Nick. _Screw this. _Nick wasn't going to let her get off that lightly and began to follow her to wherever she was going. She rounded the corner to the locker room and Nick carried on following her.

However, when he reached the locker room, Sara was no where to be seen. He looked behind the first set of lockers and sighed when he found she wasn't there. That was until he heard what sounded like someone being sick.

"Sar', is that you?" he called out, looking up when he heard someone come out of the toilets. She leaned against them and Nick jogged over to her, "Sar'? Are you okay?" She nodded but immediately moved away from him, walking slowly over to her locker. It was like she was trying not to lose her balance. _Oh, my God…_

"Are you drunk?" She didn't turn and she also didn't answer. Usually Sara would have been the first person to deny it but this time - Nothing. She was turning the dial on her combination lock of her locker and swore quietly when she entered it wrong. Now she had to start all over again. _Story of my life!_ She laughed quietly at that and she felt Nick's presence behind her but she didn't turn.

"Did you hear me?" _Of course she did, who're you tryin' to kid? _He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sara?" She stopped sorting through whatever she was doing in her locker and closed her eyes, wishing he would just leave her alone. She didn't turn. She couldn't.

"Nick, I'm not drunk."

"So turn to look at me," he whispered, "Prove me wrong." _Please, prove me wrong, Sar'._

Sara swallowed and slammed her locker shut in frustration. The thing was, she didn't know who she was frustrated at him or herself. She pressed her forehead against her locker, still wishing he would forget the whole thing and just leave.

"Honey…" He tried the softer approach and took a step closer to her.

"Nicky, just go, please," She still refused to turn to face him but he wasn't having any of it.

"You can either turn and face me or I'll call D.B," It was a low blow but he was desperate. She sighed knowing he probably wouldn't do it but also not wanting to find out. She slowly turned and that was when she realised just how close he was. Close enough to smell the…

"Beer…" He said it with no emotion.

"I had one before I came in. That was all, now would you mind stepping back a little?" But Nick didn't move.

"Sar', what the hell are you doing turnin' up to work drunk?!" He saw her try to move and placed both hands either side of her, stopping her from bolting.

"Nick, just leave it and let me go. I want to work."

He scoffed, "Work? You kiddin' me?" She refused to look at him but Nick could clearly see the hurt in her eyes. He sighed, he hated seeing her like this, "Sar', please tell me what's goin' on with you lately. If it's because of me, I'm really sorry for those things I said, I tried to text…Hell, I even thought about callin' but I didn't think you'd wanna talk to me." At that, she looked at him.

"There's never a time I don't want to talk to you, Nicky…but you hurt me," Her voice broke at the end and Nick saw just how sad she was.

"I know I did and I'm sorry I just…" He bit his lip. The last thing he wanted to do was say something he regretted. He sighed and removed his hands from either side of her, "Go."

She looked up at him, "What if I don't want to?" He looked at her as she took his hands and placed them where there were either side of her previously, "What if I like being here…with you?" He swallowed at her words and he could have sworn she was looking at his lips. He shook the thought, though and took a step back.

"What're we doing, Sar'?"

She watched him and was taken back by the question, "We're standing in a locker room. You're going to question me on my drinking—"

"No, Sar'. _Us._"

She laughed humorlessly, "There is no 'us'."


	11. Chapter 11

Nick watched her as she walked away thinking about what she'd said before she left the locker room. She was right. They weren't a couple and she was married to Grissom, both of which he hated thinking about. He sighed and moved back to the break room, happy when he found Sara sitting there with a coffee in her hand, then again, where else would she be?

"Look, I don't know what this is between us but it needs to stop," Sara looked up at him and when she didn't reply he repeated, "It needs to stop…right?" He sat down opposite her, waiting for an answer.

"Right…"

"'Right'?" He mimicked.

"You're right. It needs to stop," She took a sip of her coffee and then carried on, "Besides, it's just because we're lonely."

_Lonely? Yeah, that's probably why. _"Of course. You miss Grissom and I…"

"You need a girlfriend," She involuntarily swallowed at the thought of him having a girlfriend but she wasn't sure why that would be such an issue. Nick nodded in agreement before Sara added, "Maybe you should ask Warrick to set you up with someone."

Nick nodded but if he was honest with himself, he wasn't ready for any kind of relationship. He was used to having one night stands with women and enjoyed the thought of not having to justify himself to someone any time he did something. Then again, he'd always seen himself as a family man. Someone who would fall in love, get married and have a huge family with his wife. Maybe some things just aren't supposed to be.

"Your thinking is deafening me," Sara's eyes met Nick's and he smiled.

"Yeah, sorry."

"What're you thinking about?" She took another sip of her coffee and waited for his answer which took him a couple of minutes.

"Just…Do you ever think about the future?"

Sara raised an eyebrow at the question. That was the last thing she thought would be on his mind, "Uh, well, I used to but now, not so much. Why?"

"So, you don't wonder if you and Grissom will be together in five or so years? Or whether you'll have children together? Or—"

"No, Nick, I don't," The truth was, Sara had never thought about her and Grissom in a few years time and as for children, the conversation had never come up between them and Sara didn't plan on mentioning it anytime soon, "I stopped planning a while ago."

He leaned forward in his seat, placing his elbows on his knees as he listened to Sara, "Why?"

"Because plans never go to plan for me. I mean, look at Gil and I. A few years ago he was rejecting me and denying his feelings for me and now we're married. When he made it clear in the past that he didn't want me, I stopped planning my life with him in it and now look at us," She smiled but her smile soon faded when Nick spoke.

"He rejected you and rejected you and yet when he wanted you, you were right there waiting," Nick just couldn't understand why she would do that to herself, "Why would you do that to yourself? Why give him the satisfaction?"

She swallowed. She'd never thought about it like that. Hell, maybe deep down she just didn't _want_ to think of it like that. She sat there for a few minutes with Nick sitting there, gazing at her and waiting for an answer but she couldn't think of any other reply than a quiet, "…Because I love him." Nick didn't get a chance to reply to her when her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She broke her eye contact with Nick and immediately answered it. _Grissom_. The man always did have perfect timing.

"Gil, hey! How're you?" Nick took this as his opportunity to pour himself some coffee. He wasn't sure whether to leave the room or to stay and listen to their conversation to see how things really were between them. He heard Sara laugh at something he said and had to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling at her laugh; that sound was always music to his ears. Sighing, he left the room, just stepping outside near the door and dialled Warrick's number. After two rings, he picked up.

"_Brown._"

"I want you to set me up with someone," he said the words quickly before he could change his mind. He watched as Sara looked up at him from where she was on the phone to Grissom. She must have heard him. She watched as Nick walked further down the corridor and wondered what was going on. A minute ago they were talking about plans and now he was asking Warrick to set him up with someone.

"…No, that's fine. I have to go anyway, Warrick needs me," She regretted lying to him as soon as the words left her mouth but she just had to know what was going on with Nick, "Okay, I will see you soon. I love you, Gil." He returned her words of love before Sara clicked off the phone and saw Nick enter the room with Warrick.

"…She's hot, trust me." Sara looked at the two men before her.

"Who's hot?"

"You mean apart from you, Sara?" Sara rolled her eyes at Warrick and Nick desperately wished she would believe him.

"Sar', you're beautiful, don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise," Her eyes were immediately locked with Nick's and it didn't go unnoticed by Warrick either. He looked between his two best friends and held in laugh, clearing his throat to speak. Sara and Nick quickly averted their eyes.

"I was talking about Sandra. My man Nick has finally grown up and wants to settle down and believe me, she's gonna be the girl for him," Sara couldn't help but laugh at Nick's face when Warrick patted him on the back.

"Yeah, yeah, let's not get carried away, 'Rick. It's just one date."

Sara cocked her head to one side, "Sometimes one date is all it takes, Nicky." Warrick inwardly rolled his eyes. For CSIs, Nick and Sara were pretty blind. Nevertheless, Warrick nodded in agreement with Sara's statement as Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"Where's D.B?" Sara asked.

"Why?" Warrick chuckled, "Missing work already?"

Sara blushed and nodded, "So I'm a workaholic, sue me!" The three CSIs laughed and as if he'd heard her, D.B walked into the room along with Greg following closely behind him.

"Sara, Nick, I need you both on a case," He handed Sara an assignment slip, "I trust you've both worked out your differences, yes?"

"Yup, all sorted. After you, Sar'," Nick waited for Sara to exit the break room before he followed her.

D.B turned to Warrick after they had both left, "What's going on with those two, anyway?"

_Don't ask. _"I'm not too sure. I think Sara's just missing Griss' and Nick's just feeling the pressure of work. You'd have to ask them." D.B nodded, if things got out of hand, he planned on doing just that.

"Okay, well we had better get started on processing all the evidence we gathered. Hopefully, it shouldn't take too long," Greg and Warrick nodded and left the room with D.B.

* * *

Sara drove them to the address listed on the assignment slip that D.B handed her and was surprised when they both exited the car.

"Damn," Sara looked up with Nick to find a large mansion, surrounded by camera crews and people wanting to get closer to see what had happened. Nick handed her her kit that he'd pulled out of the trunk of his car while she carried on staring at the huge house before her. It was beautiful. Well, despite the fact it was now a crime scene.

"You okay, Sar'?"

Slowly she peeled her eyes away from the building, "Yeah, I'm fine. That mansion is beautiful." Nick stopped looking at her to look at the building himself.

"Yeah, it is. Reminds me of Texas," At that, she turned to face him.

"You own a mansion?"

Nick laughed, "No, my family owns a ranch. I have five sisters and a brother and then there's my Mother and Father," He looked at Sara's wide eyes, "Yeah, we're a pretty big family so my parents kinda need a big house."

"Wow. Christmas must be expensive," Nick nodded and laughed.

"Yeah, just a bit but I wouldn't change it for the world," He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. It was clear to her that Nick was a family man, something that she never really had.

Sara changed the subject before Nick could even think about asking about her family, "Anyway, we'd better get inside before Brass sees us just standing here talking." He nodded and they both made their way past the yellow crime scene tape, where Brass was standing near the front door of the mansion.

"Hey, Jim."

"Nick, Sara," Brass nodded to each of them, "Police were called to the residence when a woman heard two people shouting. She thinks one was a female child and the other was an adult man but says she can't be sure because she was…" He used quotation marks, "'Otherwise engaged'."

Nick raised his eyebrow, "She was having sex?" Brass nodded and Sara also raised her eyebrow, "There's no apartments around so she must have been on the property having sex, right?"

"Yeah, she told me they were at it behind the house. It was some kind of fantasy they both had or something, I don't know. I've had an officer escort her to PD but she's a little tipsy so I'm not holding my breath. Also, we can't find the owners."

"Uh, okay, well we'll process the house, see what we can come up with," Sara smiled and stepped into the mansion, noticing the liquid, red trail that led up to the door, "Nicky, be careful." Nick nodded and followed her inside, both checking to see where they were stepping.

"Upstairs or downstairs?" He asked her.

"I'll take upstairs," She replied with a small smile. Nick nodded and began to process downstairs. Sara's figured she'd start with the bedroom farthest to the right and work her way backwards, to the left and across the hall.

The bedroom seemed to be untouched. Whatever had happened, she didn't think it started here. She began to photograph anything with relevance to the case before she moved onto pulling back the covers and using the UV light to check for sexual activity. She placed the orange glasses on before turning on the light.

"Put it down," Sara jumped and turned to find a child standing behind her pointing a gun at her. She must have been at least fourteen. Sara held her hands up.

"Hey, it's okay," Sara swallowed, "My name's Sara Sidle, I'm with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Can you tell me your name?" The girl didn't reply, instead she stepped backwards, still with the gun pointed at Sara's chest. Sara was somewhat frozen. She knew Nick was downstairs but she didn't want to scare the girl otherwise she might pull the trigger. Taking a deep breath she tried again.

"Are you hurt?" The girl shook her head and Sara nodded, "Okay. Where are your parents?" Sara tried to remain calm but her hands started to shake a little.

"I don't know but they told me I have to kill you."

* * *

Downstairs, Nick was busy processing when heard a gun shot, "SAR'?!" He immediately ran upstairs to where Sara was, Brass following closely behind him. Both men drew their guns to find Sara on top of the girl, blood pooling around them.

"Sar', Sweetie," Nick saw the blood, "Oh, my God, Sar'." He gently pulled Sara off the girl to check if she was okay. Luckily, Sara was not the one who had been shot. Sara was staring at the other female in the room, just laying there lifeless. Brass ran over to her while Nick was comforting Sara and checked for a pulse.

Sara watched him swallow, "She's dead." Sara's eyes immediately shot to Brass.

"No, no, no, she can't be dead. She can't be dead!" Sara began to move to the body to check for a pulse herself but she was pulled back by Nick.

"Sar', you can't touch her, you're covered in blood," He watched as Sara's eyes started to fill with tears.

"I killed her," She looked at Nick, "Nicky, I killed her." Her breathing started to quicken as she repeated those same words over and over again.

"Nick, get her out of here. You both have blood on you and we need to take your statements."

Nick turned to Brass' officers behind him, "What the hell, man? You're supposed to clear the place!" Brass opened his mouth to speak when Sara interrupted.

"Nicky!" Nick turned to face Sara, "I can't—I can't,"

"She can't breathe! I need to get her out of here!" Without thinking, he picked Sara up and carried her downstairs, avoiding the blood on the floor and exiting the building. He avoided the people watching them and ran as fast as he could, whilst holding her, to the car.

"Sar', are you okay?"

"I killed. I killed he—," Sara was holding her chest, trying to breathe when she looked down and noticed the blood on her hands and the rest of her torso, "Nicky. I killed—"

"Honey, listen to me," He held her hands and looked her in the eyes, "I need you to breathe with me."

"Nicky—"

"Sar', you need to calm down," He tried to calm her and began to breathe deeply, "Just breathe with me, okay?" Sara swallowed and nodded, mimicking Nick's breaths and trying her best to match his pace with her own. After a few minutes, her breathing slowed and she began to cry.

"She was just a child," Her sobbing broke Nick's heart and he pulled her into a hug, forgetting about the fact that she was now evidence. At this moment in time though, he didn't care. All he cared about was making sure she was okay.

"Shh, Honey," Sara carried on sobbing when Nick looked up to find Morgan, Greg and D.B stepping out of D.B's car. D.B jogged up to where they were stood.

"Nick, what happened? Is she okay?"

"I don't know, man. I heard a gun shot and she was on top of a little girl. She's dead," Nick could barely form the words himself, "They were supposed to clear the place, man!" It was obvious Nick was angry.

"Okay, Brass is going to want to speak to Sara and you both need processing," Sara heard the word 'processing' and ran from Nick's arms to the other side of the car and threw up. Nick ran after her to make sure she was okay while Warrick pulled up.

"Warrick, I need you to take Nick and Sara back to the lab, process them and then give Brass a call when Sara's ready to talk," Warrick nodded, "Greg, Morgan and I will stay here and process the crime scene."

"You got it, Boss."


	12. Chapter 12

Nick hadn't taken his eyes off Sara on the drive back to the lab. Warrick noticed that Nick kept looking through the rear view mirror at her pale and withdrawn complexion and he could see the worried look on both their faces.

When they entered the lab, they immediately went to the locker room, ignoring the various stares they received along the way. Warrick held a brown paper bag open while Nick took his shirt off, placing it inside. His eyes were still focused on Sara and he momentarily stopped moving.

"Uh, Nick, you have blood on your pants," Nick sighed and didn't hesitate in taking off his pants. He was about to grab clean clothes from his locker when he noticed he had blood on his hands from where he was holding Sara's earlier, "I'm gonna need to take a picture of those. Let me get my camera."

"Are you kidding me? It's from where I was holding her hands."

Warrick sighed, "You know the drill, Nick." Nick held his hands out palms up and then palms down for Warrick to take pictures. Warrick also swabbed Nick's hands and then told him he could wash them. Nick nodded, washed his hands and then got dressed, pulling a clean pair of jeans and a navy blue T-shirt from his locker. He noticed Warrick standing there, clearly waiting for him to comfort Sara and explain to her that she also needed processing. He swallowed and sat down beside her, careful not to touch her.

"Honey, Warrick needs your clothes…" Nick looked at Warrick for help when he stupidly realised that she would have to take her clothes off, "I'll call Morgan and she—"

"No!" She swallowed and quietened her voice again, "Sorry, I just…I don't care. Stay with me, please?" Her eyes pleaded with his and he looked at Warrick again. Warrick shrugged as if to say _It's your call_. Nick bit his lip and then looked at Sara.

"Okay, Sar'. I'm not going anywhere."

Sara held her hands out for Warrick to process. First, he took pictures of them as he did with Nick and then took fingernail scrapings, labelling the evidence along the way.

"Sara, I need your—"

"I work here, Warrick. I know…" Warrick nodded. He opened another paper bag and held it out for Sara, turning around. When Nick didn't turn around as well, he tapped him on the shoulder mouthing '_turn around!'_ Nick blushed and nodded, turning around to give Sara some privacy. She didn't seem to care, though, she was already half undressed and had placed both items in the bag.

"Done?" Warrick asked, feeling the weight of the bag.

"Almost," She couldn't help but smile at how gentlemanly they both were. She washed her hands and then replaced her clothing with items from her locker, looking up at the two men before her, "done."

Both men turned and she smiled at them, "Thank you…"

"For what?" Warrick asked.

"For being you; both of you. I don't say this enough but…" She averted her eyes and blushed, "I love you guys."

Warrick laughed, "What was that, Sara?"

"Yeah. I, like my good friend Warrick here, am a little hard of hearing," He turned to Warrick, "Did she just tell us she loved us?"

Warrick nodded and decided to help Nick tease Sara a little, "Nah, Sara would never tell us she loved us, Nick." Both men smiled when they saw her roll her eyes.

"Don't expect me to ever say it again," She folded her arms and pouted and they laughed. Nick wasn't fooled though, he could see the pain in her eyes and wasn't going to leave her until he knew she was okay.

"You guys need to come with me, Brass needs to talk to you both," They nodded and followed Warrick to where Brass said he would meet them.

* * *

Sara sighed as she sat in the break room and looked up at the clock on the wall above the door. Nick had been talking to Brass for nearly two hours now. She was getting frustrated. Her conversation with Brass only took forty minutes at the most. She'd explained how she was upstairs processing the bed as normal when the girl showed up and pointed a gun at her. She'd also explained how she fought with the girl to get the gun off her and how the girl must have accidentally pulled the trigger and shot herself. It was the truth but Sara still couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened. She shouldn't have lunged for the girl. She should have talked with her like they were trained to do but instead she freaked out and tried to wrestle the gun off her.

She sighed again and put her head in her hands. How could she have been so stupid? And now Nick was probably in there defending her like he always did when it was her own fault all along.

"Hey, Sara," She looked up to find D.B. He was going to say something to her when he noticed how sad she looked, "Look, why don't you go home?"

Sara shook her head, "I need to know that Nick is okay."

"Nick?"

"Yeah, he's been with Brass for two hours now."

"I'm sure he's okay, Sara. Go home and get some rest. I'll call you if I need you," He smiled but she still shook her head.

"I will when I see Nick," He nodded and didn't press the matter. He was learning that Sara was a very stubborn woman.

"Can I at least get you some coffee?" He asked, already taking two cups from the cupboard and making a fresh pot.

She nodded, "Greg's gonna kill us,"

He laughed, "Maybe but at least we'll die for the good stuff, huh?" She grinned in spite of everything and thanked him when he handed her the cup.

"In all seriousness, Sara…" He sat down at the table, looking at her from where she sat on the sofa, "…Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly, "I'm fine. I've just never uh…" She couldn't form the words.

"It's okay, I understand," He took a small sip of his coffee, "If you need more time off, you're welcome to it. You've got quite a bit saved up."

She let out a small laugh, "No, I'm fine, really."

"Okay, let me know if you do, though."

She nodded and then realised something, "Wait. 'More time off'? I'm working every day this week. Aren't I?" D.B mentally kicked himself, "I don't remember booking any time off at all."

"That's because someone did it for you,"

She raised an eyebrow, "Why would anyone book time off for me?"

"Well, I seem to recall that tomorrow is a special day for you, right?" She scoffed. Her birthdays weren't exactly special. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she even did anything for her birthday. Grissom had always promised her they'd do something for her birthday but because they hardly saw each other, the time hadn't come.

"Not exactly special, no but yes, it's my birthday," She gave him a small smile. _Maybe Grissom's making up for it!_ Her smile was wider and D.B gave her a look as she took a gulp of her coffee to stop herself from smiling.

"Something funny?"

"No," She smiled, "I just can't believe Grissom would book time off for me," D.B opened his mouth but Sara carried on speaking, "He was probably lying when he said he'd be here in a couple of weeks. He's probably coming tomorrow!" She realised she sounded like a child on christmas but she didn't care. Her husband was finally going to spend her birthday with her and that was like every christmas all at once.

"Sara, it—"

"Nick! Finally!" D.B was cut off by Sara when Nick walked into the room. He looked a little tense but Sara didn't question it. It was understandable after spending the past two and a half hours being questioned by the police.

"Yeah, sorry, I got held up," He was shocked when Sara hugged him but returned the gesture.

"It's fine, I'm glad you're okay,"

He raised an eyebrow, pulling away from her, "Me? Sar', you're the one that's been through hell today, not me."

"I would say you've both been through hell. I've just told Sara she can go home, you're welcome to as well," He took another sip of his coffee before adding, "The only case we have is the Brookfield Mansion case and Warrick, Greg and I are handling that."

"Thanks Russell," he smiled at his supervisor.

"Don't mention it. Enjoy your time off both of you," He put his cup on the side and left the room, hoping Hodges had some information on their case.

Sara looked at Nick, "You have time off too?"

Nick nodded, "Yeah, I—"

"Grissom booked a couple days off for me. He remembered it's my birthday tomorrow!" She had the biggest smile on her face and Nick couldn't help but return the gesture with a smile just as big.

He swallowed and looked at the floor, "That's awesome, Sar'."

"Anyway, now I know Brass hasn't killed you, I'm gonna go home. Fancy joining me? We could watch a movie or something."

Nick smiled sadly, "Sure."


	13. Chapter 13

By the time Nick drove Sara and himself to her apartment, it was dark and Sara couldn't help but look up at the stars. She felt ridiculous doing so because she'd lived here for almost 15 years and had had plenty of time to study the sky every once in a while but had just never taken the opportunity to do so. Nick turned to face her, noticing that she'd stopped midway up the path leading to her apartment. He saw her looking up at the stars and smiled.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

His voice shook her out of her thoughts and she looked at him, "It is. You don't usually see the stars here very often. Well, not unless you're in the middle of nowhere" She smiled again, "It's probably the prettiest thing I've ever seen." She walked up to where he was and walked beside him to her door.

They stood outside of her door and Nick shrugged, turning to face Sara and looking in her eyes, "It's the second prettiest thing _I've_ ever seen."

She grinned, "Oh, really? What's the first?" She didn't let him answer, "Actually, I know! It's probably the stars in Texas, right? I can imagine that they would be beautiful outside your ranch."

Nick shook his head and couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm, "No, Sar'."

She was genuinely confused, "So, what is the prettiest thing you've ever seen then?"

His eyes refused to let go of hers, "You."

She laughed, thinking he was joking, "No, seriously."

"Seriously. The beauty of a star doesn't even come close to the beauty you possess, Sar'," He spoke quietly, almost huskily, not sure if he should have even said that, no matter how much he believed it was true. Her heart melted at his words and regardless of whether she thought Nick was joking or not, it was one of the most beautiful things anyone had ever said to her.

Nick still held her gaze and he could tell from her eyes and body language that she didn't believe him. In that moment, Nick just wanted to hold her and tell her how beautiful she was and never stop until she believed him. Nick inwardly smiled, _And even then I still wouldn't stop._

Sara opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She wanted to say 'thank you' but wasn't entirely sure of what she was thanking him for. She also wanted to tell him he was being ridiculous and there was no way in hell she was beautiful.

Nick watched and could see her brain ticking away, probably trying to think of a way to tell him she wasn't beautiful or something.

"It's true, Sar'," he whispered, "You're beautiful." He saw a tear escape her left eye and roll down her cheek. Without thinking, he reached up and placed the palm of his hand on her cheek, wiping the tear away with the pad of his thumb. He watched as she swallowed hard and closed her eyes, leaning into his touch ever so slightly.

Her cheek was so cold against his warm hand and he took a step closer. She could feel the heat radiating off him and his breath hitting her face gently. Her breathing deepened and Nick noticed the affect he was having on her. Nick watched as she bit her lower lip. It had been more than a few months since a man had been this close to her and she was feeling the full force of the hold he currently had over her.

And she was loving every second of it.

"Open your eyes, Sar'," He whispered. He noticed what being this close was doing to her. He could see her chest rising and falling with the deep breaths she was taking. He wanted…No, _needed_ to know if her eyes were filled with as much passion as he expected.

But she couldn't open them. She was too scared to. The things Nick was doing to her body without him even realising were unspeakable. She was afraid if she looked at him, she would feel dirty. A cheat. Something Sara had sworn in the past she would never be. She'd been the other person; it was horrible.

"Open those beautiful, brown eyes for me, Baby," Sara's eyes immediately opened at him calling her 'Baby'. His voice was so quiet which made his accent a lot thicker than usual and she could no longer deny it…she was turned on.

Nick swallowed, worried he'd overstepped the mark when he called her 'Baby' without realising. However, when she opened her eyes and looked at him, he saw nothing but pure want. What she wanted exactly, though, he wasn't sure of. He removed his hand from her face and couldn't help but allow his eyes to roam her body, taking a long look down her body and all the way back up again. She noticed and he reached out, running his hand over her left shoulder and down her arm.

"_Nicky_…"

Nick felt an ache in places he shouldn't for Sara and fought Heaven and Earth not to take her right there and then against her door when she moaned his name.

That was until his hand reached hers and he felt the offending ring on her finger.

"Grissom…" He mumbled without thinking and immediately he removed his hand as though she was burning him. Both of them took a small step backwards. It was amazing how one word could mean so little in that moment and yet hold so much power over them both.

Now in a hurry to do something other than look at Nick, she reached into her bag, fumbling for her keys to open the door.

After what felt like an eternity, Sara located her keys and opened the door. Nick followed and watched as she all but ran to the kitchen, desperate for something to distract herself with. She was ignoring him, that much was clear and for once, he understood why.

Clearing his throat, he spoke, "Uh…Sar', I think I'm gonna head home. I have a few things to do I uh…need to tidy up and…stuff." _Nice lie, dumbass. _

She didn't turn to face him and was instead rummaging through cupboards, "Oh? That sucks. I need to go to sleep anyway, Grissom will be here tomorrow."

"No, Sar'…" He bit his lip and spoke softly, "No, he won't." He watched as she froze on the spot, placing her hands on the kitchen counter but not turning around.

"How…How do you know?" She refused to turn around but Nick was sure she was crying, "Why would he book time off for me and then—" She realised and turned, "—You. You booked the time off for me, didn't you?"

_Shit._ He watched as her eyes were welling up. He didn't reply, he couldn't. It was obvious how heartbroken she was when she realised it wasn't Grissom.

"Why would you do that?" A tear fell and she immediately wiped it, "Why would you build my hopes up only to—"

"Crush them?" Nick's voice cracked seeing how disappointed she was. She opened her mouth to speak when she saw the hurt look on Nick's face. She hadn't meant for that to come out the way it did.

"No, that's not—"

"Forget it, Sar'," he forced a smile, "I'll give him a call, I'm sure he'll come runnin'. Lord knows I would for a beautiful woman like you." She opened her mouth again to speak but he'd already left. She was glued to the spot at his words. Why would he book time off for her? Nick had never done that before. God, she was so stupid! _Think before you goddamn speak, Sidle! _She sighed and went to bed, she wanted the night to be over.


	14. Chapter 14

Sara awoke the next morning to a loud knock on her door. She sighed as she rolled out of bed, looking at the clock on her bedside table. _11:30am._ She was slightly impressed that she'd been able to sleep that long. Then again, after being with Nick, she found it difficult to get to sleep, still thinking about what happened between them outside. With a sigh, she half jogged to the door and opened it.

"Wha—Nick?"

"Happy birthday!" She laughed. He sounded more happy than she did that it was her birthday.

"Thank you," Her laugh turned to a smile until she saw Nick's eyes glance quickly at what she was wearing. Or what she _wasn't _wearing more like it. She blushed, "I uh…give me a second…" She quickly jogged to her bedroom and grabbed a bra from her chest of drawers. She slipped her arms out of her khaki colored tank top and put the bra on, placing her arms back through the straps when she was done.

Walking out of her bedroom, she found Nick standing in the same place as before, "Sorry about that…" She blushed again.

He smiled at her and closed the door, "Nothin' I haven't seen before, Sar'."

She had to clear her throat at his reference to what happened in the car. She didn't want that conversation to start again, "coffee?"

Nick shook his head, "No, thank you. I'm here to collect you for…well, I was going to say breakfast but it's more like lunch now."

"You're taking me out to lunch?"

"Of course I am, it's your birthday!" He was like a child and she thought it was the cutest thing ever. Laughing, she looked at him.

"Nick, you don't have to take me to lunch. I can just make something here."

"Sara Sidle, go in your bedroom, have a shower, get dressed and let's get going," He took a small step closer, "That's an order."

She tilted her head to one side, "Bossy, aren't we, Stokes?"

"You love it, Sar'," He winked at her and in that moment she realised that he was right, she did love it. She laughed nervously and turned to do exactly what he said.

Nick decided to sit on her sofa and wait for her when he heard her turn the shower on in the bathroom. His thoughts began to travel to Sara and the shower. How she would be naked with the water running over her body, how she would be running her hands over her body as she lathered the soap to wash herself…He swallowed hard. He had to shake these thoughts. It wasn't fair that she was vulnerable right now and here he was, being the male he was and imagining her naked.

_A distraction. _He walked over to her kitchen deciding that maybe coffee wasn't so bad after all. He made a fresh pot and then poured some into a coffee, trying to concentrate on the steam escaping the cup and not Sara. He listened as the water stopped when his thoughts began to switch again. Frustrated, he picked the cup up and took a sip, not caring that it was burning his tongue.

He turned and leant his back against the counter, coffee cup in hand as his eyes travelled over her apartment. He'd been here before but it looked a lot emptier. His eyes wandered to find pictures of her and Grissom in silver photo frames scattered around the room. She looked happy. So much happier than she'd been looking lately. His eyes kept scanning the room until something caught his eye. He walked over and picked the object up. It was a picture of him and Sara mid-laugh. His arms were around her waist with hers around his neck and they looked happy. Nick smiled sadly, Sara rarely smiled these days and part of him wished he could have gone back to last christmas when the picture was taken. Before the awkwardness between them.

Before she married Grissom.

"Done!" He jumped, put the photo back and swung around to find Sara there, "I didn't know what to wear so…" She trailed off. Sara was wearing a red halter neck with black jeans that hugged her figure perfectly and Nick noticed she was also wearing black boots with a small heel on the bottom. His eyes went to her hair and he noticed she hadn't straightened it like she usually did. He smiled as she blushed, seeing his eyes looking at her body, "I'm sorry, am I too overdressed?"

"No, Sar'. You look amazing," He smiled at her when she noticed the coffee in his hand.

"I thought you didn't want one."

"I uh…I got thirsty." _Whilst thinking about you naked…_He wanted to slap himself, "Anyway, are you ready?" Sara nodded and grabbed her purse which Nick guessed contained her money, her cell phone and her car keys from the back of the sofa. Nick watched her and walked over to her, reaching across and slipping the bag off her shoulder. She couldn't help but shudder as his hand grazed her arm.

"You won't be needing this. I'm paying for lunch, we're going in my car and there's no way you're taking your phone. I'm not going to allow you to get called into work on your birthday, Sar'," She opened her mouth to protest but Nick cut her off, "No, Sar'."

She rolled her eyes, "fine." She allowed him to place her purse back on the couch and waited for him to finish his coffee and place the cup in the sink before she followed him out of her apartment, getting into Nick's car.


	15. Chapter 15

"So, where are we going?" Sara asked Nick once they were in his car.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look?"

"Have I ever told you I hate it when you avoid questions?" She raised an eyebrow and he laughed.

"Stop flirtin' with me, Sidle."

"This isn't flirting," She looked at him, placing a hand on his knee, "You'd know if I was flirting, Nicky. Trust me." Nick swallowed at her words and could have sworn her hand slid a little higher up before she quickly removed it and turned to look out of the window like nothing had happened. He glanced from the road to her and saw she had a small smirk on her face. He was fast learning that Sara Sidle apparently liked to watch men squirm. He decided to get a little revenge.

Keeping his eyes on the road, he absentmindedly reached out and began to run his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp and eventually moving to her neck and to her shoulders. She turned to look at him but he kept his eyes on the road and pretended like he wasn't doing anything wrong. He carried on and held in a smile when she hummed in response to his touch. As soon as he heard her, he abruptly stopped and put his other hand back on the wheel again.

"Asshole…"

It was his turn to smirk, "Such a filthy mouth, Sidle."

At that, she leaned forward close to his ear and whispered, "I can be filthy in other ways, too, Nicky."

Nick swerved the car slightly at that and swore under his breath when he heard a car honk in anger, "Are you _trying _to get us killed, Sar'?"

"Well, if you didn't touch me, I wouldn't have to play dirty now, would I?"

"I don't mind," He turned to her, "The dirtier the better, right?" He winked and grinned when he saw the look on her face; a look of mock disgust at his words. Even though it was just banter between them, he couldn't help it when his brain began to think about what would happen if they were still touching each other in the car and where it might lead.

He tried to shake the thoughts before things got out of hand and he had bigger problems to worry about; like the aching for her in his groin. _Think of Grissom…Think of Grissom naked. _He inwardly cringed, it seemed to work for a while until Sara spoke again.

"I agree, y'know."

He glanced at her then concentrated on the road again, "Agree with what?"

She turned to face the window and then said, "The dirtier the better." Sara could have sworn she heard Nick mumble _Jesus, Sar'_ but couldn't be entirely sure. She grinned again and didn't speak again until they arrived at the restaurant around ten minutes later.

Both Sara and Nick exited the car and Sara rushed around to Nick's side, wanting to see where they'd arrived at. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw the huge, bright, neon green sign.

"Veggie's 'R' Us, Nick? Really?" He laughed with her and turned to face her.

"Hey! Don't judge me! You're the crazy, little lady who don't like your meat!"

She laughed but her expression soon changed and she raised her eyebrow, her eyes travelling to his jean covered crotch, "I like some meat, Cowboy." She winked at him before turning and beginning to walk towards the building. He couldn't help but stand there with his mouth open wondering what the hell had got into her today.

She turned, "Are you gonna stand there all day?"

He swallowed, "No, Ma'am."

* * *

When they both walked into the restaurant, the first thing Sara noticed was the color green. Apparently when you're a vegetarian, you're immediately deemed as a 'green' person. She smiled at Nick beside her who had a sheepish, somewhat embarrassed expression on his face. She put a hand on his arm, "I love it, Nick. Really."

He smiled as she flashed him her best gap toothed grin and removed her hand, suddenly his arm was very cold again from the loss of contact. He scanned the room and saw a hand waving in the air which, on further inspection, turned out to be Warrick's.

"Sar', over here," She began to follow him, still too busy looking around the restaurant.

"Happy birthday!"

Her eyes went to where she thought the sound had some from and she saw Warrick, Greg, D.B, Brass and Morgan sitting there, "Oh, my God, hey!" To see them all sitting there was a total shock, "Aren't you guys supposed to be working?" Warrick moved to the other side so Nick and Sara could sit next to each other. Nick gave him an appreciative look and gestured for Sara to get in the booth first, next to Greg.

Warrick was the first to answer, "Nah, we were all given a couple hours off."

"By who?"

"Ecklie," Warrick saw the look on her face, "I know. Weird, right?" Sara nodded.

"This is for you, Sara," D.B handed her a very large bag with all of their cards and gifts inside. She took a peek inside the bag and smiled.

"Guys, you didn't have to, seriously."

"Well, you're only fifty once, Sar'—Ow!" She jabbed him in the chest while the others couldn't help but laugh. She noticed when Warrick and Morgan exchanged looks with each other and both raised an eyebrow at their obvious flirting but didn't think anything of it at the time.

"So, what do you all want. I'll go and order for us," Brass waited for the rest of the gang to choose what they wanted before he went with Nick (who insisted on paying for everything) and ordered. While they were away, Greg turned to Sara.

"So, how old are you again?"

Morgan sat with her mouth open, "Greg, you can't ask a woman her age!"

Sara laughed and turned to Greg, "I'm thirty five, Greg. To old for you."

"Too married, more like," Sara laughed at Greg along with everyone else when Warrick spoke.

"It's fine, girl, I've got your back."

"Ahh, Warrick, my savior!" She grinned at him.

"Aw, I thought I was your savior, Sar'," Nick was back from ordering their food and placed their drinks on the table with the help of Brass. He held his heart in mock pain, sitting down beside her once again.

She smiled at the man next to her like there was no one else in the room, "No, Nicky. You can't be my savior _and _my cowboy, that just wouldn't be fair on everyone else."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so now I'm _your _cowboy?"

"Uh-huh and don't you forget it," She grinned and took a sip of her diet coke to mask her ever-growing smile. The other CSIs looked on. It was obvious to every one of them that there was something more than just flirtatious remarks between Nick and Sara but no one felt that they should comment on it incase they overstepped the mark. After all, she was married now.

"So, Sara," Sara looked up at Morgan, "what did you get from Grissom?" At that point, the tension could have been cut with a knife and Sara was sure she wasn't the only one who felt uneasy with that question. Nick felt her tense beside him and spoke up.

"He called her while we were in the car and said her gift would be a little late," Sara turned to face him, "Whatever he got her, it must be pretty big." He flashed his best smile and Sara reached under the table, giving his hand a little squeeze in appreciation for his cover for her.

Nick squeezed her hand back but he would have been lying if he said he wasn't pissed at Grissom. How you could you not buy your wife a birthday present or even wish her a happy birthday was beyond him. Especially because it was Sara of all people.

Warrick looked at Nick and smiled, shaking his head somewhat in pain for his best friend. Nick bit his lower lip, knowing that Warrick's expression only meant one thing and he could almost hear Warrick saying it in his head. _You've got it bad, Bro._

"Aren't you going to open your presents?" Greg asked, breaking the Grissom-filled tension.

"Oh, um…" The truth was, she got a little embarrassed opening presents. It wasn't a recent thing, she'd always been like that. It was the way people stared at you hoping that their present would be the best and how, if she was given something she didn't like (which was a normal occurrence in her Mother and Father's household) she had to put on an impressed and very fake smile.

"I'm sure she doesn't want you gawping at her while she opens presents, Greg," Warrick smiled and Sara gave him a smile back. God, where would she be without her boys saving her?

Before Greg could say anything else, two waitresses came over and served them their food, dishing out each plate to its individual owner. Sara looked down at her pasta and was impressed. It looked amazing.

Nick looked at Sara eyeing up her food, "Eww, what's that green stuff, Sar'?"

"Salad?" They laughed, "What're you? Five?" She let a giggle out at Nick's silliness and began to tuck into her food. Nick smiled as he turned away to begin to eat his veggie burger. He tried to disguise his grin but Warrick caught it, deciding he would question his feelings for Sara later. Despite the fact Warrick loved Grissom, he just wasn't right for Sara. He wanted nothing more than to see his two best friends together at last and in each other's arms where he believed they both belonged.

"Penny for your thoughts, 'Rick?" Warrick's eyes shot up and looked at D.B. The man didn't miss a thing.

"Sorry, I was just staring into space. Don't mind me," He began to eat before he could be questioned further.

"Oh, God, did you guys hear that rumor about Ecklie?" Greg spoke before he could stop himself.

"Ow!" Sara immediately turned to Nick, "What was that for?" Nick gave her a confused look.

Morgan blushed, "Sorry, Sara, that was me. I was supposed to kick Greg!"

"Me? What did I do?"

"Uh, I don't think she's amused at you talking about rumors about her father, Greg," Brass laughed. Sometimes Greg could be so silly.

"Wait, Sara, why would you think it was Nick that kicked you?"

"You just never quit, do you, Greggo?" She took another forkful of her pasta and Greg shook his head.

"Not when it concerns you two, I don't…" Warrick grinned at Greg's response and Sara and Nick's eyes shot up which didn't go unnoticed by the other people around the table. Warrick noted to high-five Greg later.

Sara and Nick ate in silence while the others discussed a case they were working the previous day after Sara and Nick went home. While they were talking, Sara couldn't help but inwardly smile at the effort they'd all gone to to make her birthday special while her husband was…well, wherever he was. Despite how happy she was right now, her thoughts swung to Grissom and wondered why he hadn't contacted her on her birthday. It wasn't like she would even want anything, just a simple phone call would have sufficed.

_Damn it!_ She remembered that Nick told her to leave her phone at home which, she thought, was probably the reason that Grissom hadn't called. He probably did and she just wasn't there to receive the call she so eagerly awaited. Then again, it wouldn't be long now until they'd be able to see each other.

Nick had finished his food and was watching Sara from the corner of his eye. Sara always had this look about her when she was thinking but he didn't feel like questioning her in front of everybody. He made a note in his mind to ask later and see if she was okay.

"How long do you guys have left?" Nick asked, noticing they'd all finished their food.

Morgan looked up, "I can't stay, I have to go and talk to Hodge's Mom about what to get my Dad for his birthday," She rolled her eyes, "His Mom's only here for a couple days before she goes to New Orleans or something."

D.B looked at his watch, "Yeah, Brass and I actually have to go but you guys can stay. I'll clear it with Ecklie, don't worry."

Greg and Warrick smiled up at D.B, "Thanks, man."

"No problem, just don't get too drunk and be at work by 4, okay?" Both CSIs nodded and Nick was happy that he and Sara had the next couple of nights off. Warrick moved so Brass, D.B and Morgan could exited. Sara thanked them for the gifts and for coming and smiled. Warrick sat back down as Greg moved over a little, giving Sara some more space. He wasn't shocked when Sara didn't move and stayed thigh-to-thigh with Nick.

"What else are you doing for your birthday?"

"I'm not doing anything, Greg. I don't do anything for my birthdays," She smiled.

"Well today's your lucky day darlin'," Nick grinned.

"What?"

Warrick laughed, "Oh, come on, Sara, you didn't think this was all he had planned, did you?"

"Uh…well…" She blushed, "Sorry, I'm not used to being pampered on my birthday…" The men simultaneously sighed and she laughed, "Okay, you don't need to feel sorry for me guys, really."

Warrick shook his head, "We don't feel sorry for you, Sara."

"We just care about you and want you to be happy," Greg added.

"They're right, Sar'," Nick looked at her, "You deserve nothing more than to be happy." Warrick turned to Greg and suddenly they both felt like they'd interrupted Nick and Sara's first date. Greg cast a knowing smile at Warrick.

"Warrick, we should get going. We have that thing to do," Nick and Sara looked up.

"Oh, yeah. You're right."

Nick looked up as they stood, "You guys aren't staying for dessert?"

"Oh, I'm sure you've got dessert covered, Nicky Boy," Greg winked and Warrick laughed at Greg's brave comment and both men made their way out of the restaurant.

After a minutes silence, Sara turned to Nick, "That was weird, right?"

"So weird…"

Sara took the opportunity to move to where Warrick was sitting previously opposite Nick and he pouted at her, "Was it something I said?"

"Nah," She looked at him, "You just smell." At his disgust at saying he smells, she laughed, "I'm kidding, Nicky."

"Oh, I know your kiddin'. This is pure manliness smells over here," He winked and took a sip of his beer as she laughed.

"Yes, Nick, we all know you're a manly man," She picked up the menu, "Now dessert…"

He looked at her, "Wait, you actually want dessert?"

"Uh, of course. Why?"

"No reason…"

"Look, despite the rumors, I eat. I'm sure I could probably eat you if I tried," She realised what she said from Nick's flirtatious expression and blushed, "Not like that…"

"Aw, that's a shame, Sar', I was lookin' forward to that."

She grinned and gave him the menu, pointing at something, "I want that but I don't think I could manage it all. Wanna share it with me?"

"Sara Sidle, you just told me you could eat me and now you want to share a dessert?"

"Fine, fine. I'll eat it by my—"

"Nope. We're getting that. I'm kinda full up from that veggie burger, anyway. I'll be right back," Nick stood and went to order their dessert. It turned out she wanted a waffle stack with vanilla and chocolate ice cream and when he saw it, he completely agreed. It was huge. He asked for it to be served with two spoons and then paid the waitress, returning to Sara.

"I'll pay you back when I get home, I promise."

"Oh, Mi Amor, you won't be returning back home tonight," Nick took a mouthful of his beer and swallowed, looking at Sara's confused face.

"Are you uh…planning to kill me? Will I…" She put on a pirate accent and curled her index finger to be a hook, "…be sleepin' with the fishes tonight?" Nick laughed uncontrollably at that and shook his head once he calmed down.

"No, Sar'. Just trust me, okay?"

She nodded, "I do."

"No, Sar'," He repeated, "I mean when you find out what it is, I need you to trust me and not think I'm the guy every one at work makes me out to be." She opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted her, "The kind of guy I'm talking about will become clear once you see your other birthday present."

She smiled, "I trust you, Nicky."


	16. Chapter 16

Sara and Nick ate their dessert together before Sara picked up her gift bag and exited the restaurant with Nick, too busy laughing about Nick's complaints that he was full up. Sara knew it'd be an hour or so before he'd eat again.

They both got into Nick's car and Sara placed her birthday bag in the back seat behind her, making sure it was steady before turning to see what Nick was doing. She could see him rummaging in the glove compartment for something.

"What're you looking for?"

He smiled, "Nothin'. I found it."

"Oh, honey, your brain is in your skull, not in the glove compartment, Silly," She joked.

"Oh, har, har, har."

She grinned, "No, really, what is that?" All she could see was that the item was black.

"It's a blindfold," She raised her eyebrow suggestively, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Sidle." When she grinned he couldn't help but smile, "I need you to put it on."

She laughed thinking it was a joke but she saw his expression and her laughter died down, "Wait, you're serious? You want me to put that on?"

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you've never worn one before," He said with a wink.

"Actually, I haven't," She leaned forward a little, "You see when I'm with someone, I like to see what they're doing to me. Blindfolds take the fun away."

He smirked, "Nice to know. But still…please?" He held out the blindfold and she reluctantly took it, placing it over her face where it rested on her nose, covering her eyes.

"No funny business. I'm married."

"Yeah…" He started the car and mumbled, "Like I could forget."

Despite the fact she couldn't see, she knew he probably had a hurt expression on his face though she wasn't sure as to why. Feeling around for her seatbelt, she buckled it and then rested her head against the window. If she wasn't going to be able to see for God knows how long, she may as well sleep a little.

Nick turned from the road he was concentrating on to glance at Sara. He smiled to himself at the fact he'd managed to get her to put on the blindfold and she didn't even ask too many questions. _She really trusts me. _His smile widened and part of him was glad she couldn't see him sitting there grinning like an idiot.

He checked the GPS just to make sure he was on the correct road to their destination and inwardly congratulated himself when he found out he was.

"_Mmnnn…_"

"You okay, Sar'?" He waited a few seconds but she didn't reply, "Sara?" Nothing. He turned to look at her and saw her breathing was slightly deeper and he assumed she was asleep. He focused on the road again and turned the corner, pulling into a lane a waiting for the light to turn green.

"_Mmm…_" He turned and looked at her and frowned.

"Honey…?" Still no reply.

"_Mmmnn…yes. Oh…_" His eyes went wide at the noises Sara was making in her sleep and he couldn't help but let out a small laugh. He watched her bite her lower lip and shifted in his seat slightly. Sara Sidle in his car and making…noises, was too much to handle. What he wouldn't have given to be the one in her dreams at that point.

Nick was shaken out of his thoughts when the car behind honked their horn. Apparently the light was now green. He quickly checked it was and then began to drive again. He took another glance at Sara and noticed she'd gone very quiet and her breathing seemed softer than before. He swallowed, _Just five more minutes and we're there_.

"Nick?"

He glanced at her and saw she was sitting up now with her head facing him, "Yeah, Sar'?"

"Uh, where are we?"

He smiled, "I'm not telling you but we will be there in…Oh, wait. We're here." Apparently Nick had misjudged the amount of time it would take to get there. Not that he minded of course. Turning into the large parking lot, he found a parking space close to the building so that Sara wouldn't have to walk very far blind.

As he undone his seatbelt, he saw her already get out of the car and rushed around to her, not wanting her to hit the car next to them with her door. Somehow though, she'd managed to avoid doing that and was standing there feeling like a fool instead. She sighed at her current predicament and Nick couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"I'm glad you're finding this funny, Nick," He laughed again.

"I'm sorry, Sar'. Just trust me."

"Nicky, if I didn't trust you, I wouldn't be looking like a dumbass for you," She let out a small smile, feeling around for something to hold onto when she found him.

"Just hold onto me, okay? There's no steps so just trust me."

She nodded and he began to guide her into the large building. Even though he promised to guide her, she was still a bit dubious when it came to walking and thanked the Lord that she wasn't blind without the blindfold. She made a silent prayer in her mind that she would never end up blind because a sheer two minutes of being blindfolded was hell, let alone a life time.

She listened as he guided her into what sounded like an elevator. _Ugh, please let no one else be in here with us. _It was like he read her mind and she heard him say that no one was with them and not to worry. She smiled and clung onto his arm, waiting for him to guide her further and also hoping that it wouldn't be long until they had reached wherever it was he was taking her.

"Do you have my gift bag?" She somehow heard Nick grin, "What's so funny?"

"Nothin', that was just cute. I'm here guiding you to God only knows where and you're more concerned about your presents," She blushed and heard him say, "I have them with me, Darlin'." The elevator made a 'ding' noise signalling that the doors were open, "Just a few more steps."

Sara walked forward a little and then turned a corner to the right of wherever she was. She could hear Nick open and door and then walk her forward, closing the door behind them.

"Okay, you can take it off but remember what I said earlier; it's not how it looks." She nodded and took a deep breath. The wait had made her a little nervous and she was hoping that he hadn't gone to too much trouble.

She removed the blindfold and gasped at the sight before her. It was a large room with royal purple and black decorations and gold detailing. To the right of the room there were two large, gold, 4-poster beds with a bedside table either side of them and purple bed sheets to match the theme which seemed to scream royalty to Sara. To her left there was a small kitchen which was simple with black and white square tiles on the floor. But the thing that caught Sara's eye the most was the large window that spanned the entire wall, overlooking the Las Vegas Strip.

She couldn't help but gasp again taking in everything around her and noticed another door which she assumed was the bathroom. Nick laughed as he watched her run to the door and open it. The bathroom was huge with a large shower and small lilac and black tiles. It was just…breathtaking.

She turned around to face Nick who was grinning at her, "You said you didn't see the point in spending all that money just to spend the night alone, right?" She nodded, "Well, now you don't have to. I asked them to put in another bed. Technically this is the penthouse honeymoon suite but what they don't know can't hurt them, right?" He grinned at her.

"Nicky, this…" Nick watched as she swallowed, still taking in the sight around her, "This is too much."

He shook his head, "No, it's not. In my opinion, it's not enough. I booked it for two nights but if this is too weird then—"

"No!" She blushed, "I uh…No, it's not weird at all. I just…wow…" She ran over and jumped on the bed, blushing again when he raised an eyebrow at her, "Sorry, I've just always wanted to do that."

He moved and sat down on the bed opposite, "Don't ever apologise, Sar'. This is your birthday and I want it to be a birthday you will never forget." He smiled sweetly and watched as she moved closer to him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Nicky…"

"Oh, Sara, what's wrong?" She didn't say anything in reply, she just walked over and gave him the biggest hug she'd ever given anyone in her life, "Hey, what's this for?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She allowed a small tear to fall and then looked up at him momentarily, "I just can't thank you enough for the effort and the thought you put into my birthday, Nick. No one has ever done _anything _like this for me."

He smiled and looked down at her as she sniffed, "You deserve it, Sar'. You work so hard and ask for nothing in return. I just want you to know that with me…" She looked up again, "With me, you don't have to ask, Sar'." She swallowed at the huskiness of his voice and reached up to stroke his cheek, indulging in his eyes. He looked back into her eyes and whispered, "I will always be here for you, Sar'. Always."

Sara didn't realise she was leaning up into him slightly and couldn't help but watch his lips as he spoke. Nick watched as her teeth raked over her lower lip slowly, as if she was thinking about something. Sara's hand moved involuntarily to his jawline where she felt herself stroking the pad of her thumb over his pink, inviting lips.

Nick swallowed at how close she was and he felt his breath get caught in his throat when she began to caress his lips. He couldn't help but close his eyes, as she touched him, wishing he could do more. _She's married! _His mind wouldn't seem to stop screaming but no matter how much his brain wanted him to move, his body was staying put.

He slowly leaned into her and kissed her on the cheek, allowing his lips to linger for a little longer than they should have. Her breathing began to quicken and his lips moved to the corner of her mouth. _This is wrong! What are you doing?! _He tried to put the thoughts to the back of his mind and felt his heart race as she moved her face to the right a little where his lips were hovering in front of hers.

"Sara…" He whispered, feeling her breath hitting his lips. He was begging for permission and she knew it. She also knew it was wrong but she was frozen. Instead, her hands moved to the back of his neck, pulling his face slowly towards her own.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He crushed his lips against hers, surprised when she responded to his kiss and already deepening it ever so slightly. Her hands were all over the back of his neck, pulling him towards her and almost forcing him to kiss her. Not that Nick needed any encouragement mind you.

She felt Nick's tongue beg her mouth for entry and was only too willing to oblige, moaning into their kiss when she felt his tongue wrestle with her own. It was perfect. _He_ was perfect.

But he wasn't Grissom.

He wasn't her husband.

She removed her hands from his head and placed them on his chest, interrupting their kiss and pushing him away from her. They were both breathing heavily and he looked at her, hurt but understanding that what they just did was crossing a line. A line that should never be crossed.

"Nicky—"

"Don't Sara," He whispered softly, clearing his throat and finding his voice, "Don't apologise."

She took a step backwards and sighed, "We shouldn't have done that. Oh, my God, Nicky," she looked at him with tears in her guilty eyes, "What have we done? What have _I_ done? Grissom…"

"Grissom's not here, Sar'," He was getting a little tired of hearing that name.

"I know but—"

"Shh, it's okay," He took a step towards her and wrapped his arms around her, "I won't say anything, Sar'. We made a mistake. We got a little caught up in the moment. I mean, you're missing Grissom and I…Well, I'm a guy…" He lied to her but if it made her feel better right now, he didn't care.

Sara would have been lying if she said she wasn't a little hurt by what he said but she shrugged it off. What did it matter anyway? It was wrong.

So, why did she want him to kiss her again?

She was about to speak but he beat her to it, "Look, let's just forget anything happened, Sar'. We can still have fun, right?" She nodded, not trusting herself to speak at this very moment, "I bought some games for us to play and ordered for some drinks to be put in the fridge. But first, I thought we'd go out to the bar downstairs and have a laugh."

She smiled and felt herself nodding again as he carried on speaking, "Sara, please, Honey, forget what happened. We're still friends, right?"

"Of—" She cleared her throat, "—Of course."

"Always?"

She smiled, "Always."

"Right," He clapped his hands together, "Now for your second present."

"What?"

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed but you didn't bring a change of clothes with you, Sar'. So I uh…" He swallowed, "I bought some for you…" She raised an eyebrow. Something about him buying clothes for her was strangely hot and it turned her on a little.

"I um…I have some in a bag in the closet but I have something for you to wear out. It's uh…In those boxes over there," He blushed and watched as she turned to find two blue gift boxes on the kitchen counter next to the fridge. She walked over and opened them, pulling out a navy blue spaghetti dress from the first box and a pair of blue stilettos to match. She gasped, these must have cost him a fortune.

She turned to face him, "These are…" She couldn't find the words.

"You like them? I mean, I hope everything is the right size. I had to take a sneak peek in your locker. Please, don't kill me," He held his hands up in mock surrender and she laughed.

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, Sweetie," They stood there staring at each other for a while before Nick spoke again, "I'll let you get ready in the bathroom and I'll get ready here. I've already had my clothes delivered."

She was surprised, "Is there anything you _haven't _thought of?"

He laughed and shook his head, "Nah. You've pretty much invaded my mind non-stop for two weeks, Sar'. Not that I'm complaining…" He winked and she laughed, "Right, come on! Go get ready!" She grinned and ran to the bathroom to get changed into the outfit he'd bought her.


	17. Chapter 17

A short time later, Sara arrived from the bathroom to find Nick laying on the bed waiting for her. She realised he hadn't noticed her and watched him sitting there for a minute, noting he had changed to a white dress shirt and blue denim jeans. She couldn't deny it, he looked good. Then again, he always did, no matter what shirt he wore. To signal she was standing there, she closed the bathroom door behind her, alerting the attention of Nick.

As he turned, he couldn't believe his eyes. The dress fit her perfectly, hugging her body in all the right places and giving her the womanly curves that she usually hid in her work attire. His eyes, however, immediately travelled down to her long legs and the shoes he'd picked out for her, making her taller and giving her a rounder behind.

"Uh…Nicky?" His eyes sprung up from her legs to meet hers and she laughed nervously, "You're uh…staring…"

He bit his lower lip and averted his eyes, blushing ever so slightly but enough for Sara to let out a giggle. He looked back at her when she giggled and laughed, "Don't ever wear that to work, Sar'."

"Oh, why not? I was thinking I'd show this to Hodges and—"

"Sar', I'm begging you not to finish that sentence."

"Why not? You jealous, Cowboy?" She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth but breathed an internal sigh of relief when he just rolled his eyes.

"Of Hodges?" He shook his head, "No. Not him."

It felt like there was more to Nick's sentence than he actually voiced but she didn't say anything. The last thing she wanted to do was to make the night awkward.

"Anyway, shall we get going?" She nodded and they made their way downstairs to the bar area. It was only at this point that Sara recognised the hotel they were in; The Bellagio. They'd been here together before, investigating various deaths, suicides and other incidents but Sara could hardly complain. Vegas slept for no one.

When they arrived at the bar, Sara couldn't help but look around quickly to see if anyone she knew was at the hotel. Although Nick had given her one of the greatest presents she'd ever received, she knew if anyone saw them here together that they would be suspicious and it wouldn't look good at work.

She scanned the spacious room and then scanned it twice more, the second and third time not going unnoticed by Nick.

"It's okay, Sar', no one knows we're here. You can stop checking."

She turned to him, "I know they don't and I'm not checking."

"Uh-huh…"

She sighed, "Come on, Nick. Aren't you worried?"

"Why would I be worried? I know the truth."

"Yeah but—"

"Hey, guys, what can I getcha?" They both looked up to see a woman standing there. If Sara had to guess, she would have assumed the woman was in her mid-twenties. She had long, platinum blonde hair that passed her large (probably fake!) breasts by a few inches. Even Sara, a straight, very-much-into-guys, woman found her eyes going to the bartender's breasts which were almost ready to break out of her thin shirt. She quickly focused her eyes back on the woman's face and saw that she was no longer looking at Sara. Instead, all her attention seemed to be on Nick.

"What would you recommend?" Nick glanced at the cocktail menu but couldn't decide on what to have.

She looked at him and leaned over the bar, resting her breasts on her arms, "How about sex on the beach?" The woman winked at Nick and Sara frowned. It was like the woman hadn't even noticed she was there.

Nick laughed and played along with her flirting, "We can't. There's no beach here, Ma'am."

The woman laughed and noticed his Southern accent, "Where're you from, Cowboy?" Nick felt Sara tense beside him a little. He assumed it was because she called him 'Cowboy'.

"Texas; born and raised," he smiled at her, feeling a little uneasy at having this conversation in front of Sara.

Sara was watching the banter between them, becoming increasingly frustrated that Nick was flirting with her. _You have no right to be jealous. He's not your boyfriend._ Sara laughed inwardly. Jealous? Her? No, she couldn't be…could she?

"Look, can we just have two beers, please?" Sara tried to sound polite but the woman gave her a look. Nick also turned and raised an eyebrow at her. Sara shrugged and waited for the woman to return a couple of minutes later with two beer bottles in her hands.

"Here ya go," She slammed Sara's on the bar but smiled when she gave Nick his. He smiled back out of politeness and handed her the money for the drinks, smiling again when she handed him the change.

"So, what's your name, Baby?"

"Ni—"

"Really?" Sara gave her a look and raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is your problem?" Nick and the woman both turned to look at Sara and without thinking, Sara held up her left hand, showing the woman the ring on her finger. She saw the woman make an 'O' with her mouth and leave, apologising to Nick. Sara regretted the move immediately.

"What was that?"

Sara swallowed and suddenly found her beer very interesting, "What was what?"

"You…pretending we're married," He raised an eyebrow, "You jealous?"

"What? Don't be stupid!"

"So if I call her back over here and tell her the truth, you wouldn't mind?"

Sara shook her head, "No, I don't care."

"And if I were to ask for her number you still wouldn't care?" He challenged.

Sara bit her lip, "Nope. Go ahead. Add her to the list of bimbos you've screwed…" She mumbled the last part but not quiet enough for Nick to ignore. Sara took a few mouthfuls of her beer, enjoying the taste and coldness of it. She heard Nick sigh and heard him mumble 'I'll be back in a minute'.

It was her turn to sigh. She knew she was out of line with what she did with Nick. He probably liked her; she seemed to be his usual type. She finished the last mouthfuls of her beer and ordered another when she realised that she didn't have any money with her. The barman smiled and told her he'd put it on a tab for her and Nick to pay for later. Sara smiled politely at the man and started on her second beer, wondering where Nick had gone.

Nick was in the bathroom of the bar, looking for any excuse to get away from the awkwardness of the conversation that was about to occur. He decided that seeing as though he was in there, he'd go to the toilet anyway. When he had finished, he waited for a sink to be freed up so he could wash his hands. When he emerged from the bathroom, he saw Sara at the bar talking to the blonde woman from before. He tilted his head to the side in confusion and then walked over to Sara seeing she was now on her third beer.

When he sat down, he noticed a folded tissue in front of the bar stool with a phone number on. Sara sensed Nick's presence and looked at him apologetically, "Her name's Lucy-Anne. I explained to her that we weren't married and she told me to give you her number." There was a sadness in her voice and Nick noticed how she wasn't looking in his eyes, she was too busy focusing on the collar of his shirt.

Nick reached out and tilted her chin gently, making sure she was looking at him. She turned away and was about to pick her beer up to drink when Nick placed his hand on top of hers, stopping her.

"Talk to me, Sar'. Stop drowning yourself in alcohol and just _talk._"

Sara looked up at him through her eyelashes, noticing Nick hadn't removed his hand yet, "I'm sick of talking, Nicky."

Nick sighed and took her hand from where it was resting, throwing money onto the bar for their drinks, "Come on."

She walked with him, "Where are we going?"

"Back to our room"

"What?" She yanked her arm from his grasp and he turned to face her, "Why?"

"Because I want to talk. I want to know what's going on in that head of yours."

"I told you, I'm bored of talking," She was so stubborn.

"Fine, we don't have to talk," He folded his arms, "I'll just call Griss' and tell him you're drinking."


	18. Chapter 18

She looked at him and he found himself not being able to look back at her, "Low blow, Nick. Low blow." She pushed past him and made her way to their room, preparing for the interrogation that was clearly going to happen. Nick hurried to catch up with her. She was right, it was a low blow but he didn't know what else to do. It was her birthday, for Christ's sake! He didn't want to make her sad but at the same time, he couldn't see her do this to herself anymore.

Sara heard Nick run to catch up with her but she didn't slow down or even acknowledge his presence. She knew it was childish but she was sick of people trying to over analyse her. Her anger made her speed up and she realised she had to wait at the door to get in because he had the key card.

When Nick made it to the door, he saw Sara standing there with her arms folded waiting for him. He felt around in his pocket and opened the door, gesturing for her to go first. She complied and walked over to the window, watching the sun set and trying to avoid Nick's questioning. He sighed and closed the door behind him. She did _not_ want to talk, that much was clear to him.

"I mean it, Sar'," He spoke quietly, almost trying to soften the blow of what he was about to say, "I will call him," He walked forward until he was a few inches behind her, "I will call him and tell him you're drinking." He could see Sara's chest rising and falling, probably with anger.

"So call him, Nicky," She turned on the spot, "I'll just tell him you kissed me."

Nick frowned, "Hey, I don't remember you protesting."

She ignored him, "I'll tell him you kissed me and took me to a hotel," She took a step closer, "I hardly think a man would want his wife to be in a hotel room with some guy—"

"Some guy?," He repeated, now angry, "Are you fucking kiddin' me?"

She took a step back at his words, "Nick, I—"

"No, Sar'," He cut him off with a gesture of his hand, "I'm done. You don't wanna talk, well, I don't wanna talk either," He turned, "I'm goin' to bed."

"I'm lonely, Nick!" She screamed and watched as Nick halted his movement to the bed. He stayed with his back to her but it was clear he was listening. She took a deep breath before she spoke again, keeping her voice quiet and trying to hold her tears in, "I'm lonely. My husband is God knows where doing God knows what with God knows who, I don't have anyone around, I miss being with someone…" At this point, Nick turned to face her but still kept his distance, "…I miss holding someone at night, I miss being kissed, I miss…" Her voice broke, "I—I miss being _loved._"

He watched as she fell apart in front of him and started to sob. He smiled sadly when she turned around and faced the window again, not wanting him to see her cry. He walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her around gently to face him. She complied but still refused to look at him, ashamed that she was even crying in the first place.

Nick placed his hand under her chin, tilting it so she would look at him. When she did, he whispered, "You _are _loved, Sar'."

A tear slipped from her eye and she quickly wiped it, "I mean…" She opened her mouth but couldn't find the words. He was confused at first but soon understood.

"You mean physically…"

She nodded and sighed, moving from where she stood and sitting on the bed closest to the window, "Grissom and I haven't…" She couldn't say the words and instead sighed, "It's been over six months. I'm starting to think he doesn't love me anymore." She wiped another tear and stared at her hands in her lap.

"Sar'," He walked over to her and sat next to her, "I'm sure he loves you."

She scoffed, "So why does he refuse to come near me, huh, Nick?" She looked at him through her teary eyes, "Why won't the man I love touch me anymore? Why won't he see me? Why is it you taking me out for my birthday and not him?"

Nick didn't know what to say because he was beginning to ask himself the same questions. He knew if he was married to Sara, he would want her to be happy and he wouldn't stop until she was. Surely even Grissom could see that she was sad and lonely.

Nick sighed, "He'll be here soon. Maybe you could talk to him and—"

"Don't you think I've tried?" She looked at her hands again, "I've tried to open up to him and tell him how I'm feeling because I assumed that he would want that, y'know?" Nick nodded, "But he just says he's sorry and then a few days later he's off again. Do you know how many times I've wanted to just…run?"

_Please don't, Sar'. _

"But instead of running I—"

"You drink. You hide in the bottom of a bottle to block everything out but when you wake up the next morning, you realise you're still in the same amount of pain as before so you drink more and more, hoping and wishing it will eventually go away but it doesn't," He looked at her, "It never goes away, does it?"

Sara got the impression that they were no longer talking about her and opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it.

"You think you're the only one who's turned to the booze?"

"What? When?"

Nick smiled at her disbelief, "Being stalked and havin' a gun pointed at you can do weird things to a guy."

"Nick, I'm so sorry I didn't know you were—"

"I didn't want you to know. I used to drink most nights and most days and then I just…I dunno, I just stopped, I guess. I was like you, though…lonely, unhappy…"

"…Crazy?"

"You're not crazy, Sar'."

She sighed, "I sure as hell feel it."

He walked over to the small kitchen and took out two glasses from the cupboard, placing them on the counter and then moving to the fridge where he removed the bottle of champagne the staff had put in there for their 'wedding night'. She raised an eyebrow and watched as he poured them both a glass and walked over to her, handing her one.

He raised his glass, "To being crazy,"

She stood and raised hers too, "And lonely."

He smiled, "And downright insane." They grinned as they toasted and then both downed the glass of gold liquid, Sara laughing afterwards.

"What?"

"Is this some kind of reverse psychology?"

He went to refill their glasses as he spoke, "Look, Sar'. I'm not the boss of you, I'm not going to stop you drinking," He looked at her from where he stood at the counter, "I just want you to be safe. If you need to drink, drink at home. I don't want to keep thinking the worst has happened to you just because you were feeling lonely."

Sara walked over to him and leaned against the counter, "I'm sorry…"

Nick shook his head, "I'm not blaming you, Sar'. I blame Grissom." He wanted to say more but realised that that was her husband and even though she was mad, she wouldn't appreciate him voicing his real thoughts.

Sara nodded slowly and stood next to him quietly as he was going to hand her another glass but she shook her head, declining his offer, "I don't want to hurt you anymore, Nicky. That's the last thing I would ever want to do."

Nick put down the glass that was halfway to his lips and looked at her. She felt his eyes on her and looked back at him, feeling exposed under his gaze. He watched as she licked her lips, wanting to say something but deciding against it.

"He doesn't deserve you, Sar'…"

She swallowed, "No, I don't deserve him, Nick."

He turned his whole body to face hers and shook his head, whispering, "You're wrong."

"Why?"

"You're beautiful, Sar'. I know if you were mine I'd—" He stopped himself, not sure where his next words were coming from.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, "You'd what?"

He bit his lip and finished his sentence, speaking quietly, "I'd show you how loved you were everyday. I wouldn't stop holding you, kissing you…loving you…I'd give you everything you ever wanted and more. I'd make love to you every night and go to sleep telling you how beautiful you are and how I was the luckiest man alive to be with you…" He reached out and stroked her cheek, "Because it would be true, Sar'…He's just too damn blind to see it…"

Sara couldn't speak and even if she could she wouldn't have a clue what to say. She did know, though, that she was suddenly jealous of every woman Nick had been with and wondered whether he did exactly all of what he said to them.

"Do it," The words left her mouth before she could stop them.

He looked at her, "What?"

"Do all of those things."

Nick shook his head, "Don't do this."

"I'm not doing anything," She stepped closer and ran her arms down his shoulders until she reached his hands, "I want _you _to." Nick shook his head but stopped when she took his hands and placed them on her hips.

He shook his head, dropping his hand from where they were on her hips and moving over to the bed they were sitting on previously. He knew he had to get away from her because it was getting more and more difficult to fight whatever he was feeling right now.

"I've seen the way you look at me, Nicky."

His eyes shot up to find that she was still leaning against the counter of the kitchen, her back facing him. Part of him was happy about that, it meant he didn't have to look her in the eyes. Instead, he stayed quiet and didn't even make an attempt to deny it.

The next thing time he looked up, Sara was standing in front of him at the foot of the bed, looking down at him. Her eyes said it all and Nick wasn't surprised when she straddled his lap. His breath got caught in his throat when he felt her centre press against him. He watched as her tongue grazed her lips.

"I'm not made of glass," She looked at him before she moved close to his ear, whispering, "_Touch me, Nicky_."

Nick didn't need to be told again and picked her up in his arms with a small yelp from her, turning and placing her gently on top of the bed on her back. He looked into her eyes for any hesitation and saw nothing but pure want and lust behind her brown eyes. She laid there looking up at him, wanting him to touch her but when he didn't move, she took matters into her own hands, lifting her hips up and taking off her dress in one fluid motion.

He wondered where this Sara was coming from. Sara, to his knowledge, wasn't usually so bold and self assured. It made him a little nervous especially when he saw her under him in nothing but a blue lace bra and matching panties. Remembering her words from before, he leant down and pressed his lips to hers, groaning into her mouth when she arched her hips up to meet the growing bulge in his jeans.

The kiss wasn't slow. In fact, it was a little too fast for Nick's liking but he put it down to Sara's need for physical contact. He soon warmed to it and kissed her for all she was worth, pressing into her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing the kiss to deepen even further.

It hadn't been two minutes and she was already running her hands down his body to his belt where he stopped her and broke the kiss, pausing for a minute to catch his breath.

"Sar'…" He cleared his throat, wondering where his voice had gone, "Sar', if we do this, there's no going back."

"I want you, Nicky," She looked up at him before moving from under him and climbing on top of him to prove her point. Nick watched as she straddled him on the bed and finally took the opportunity to relish in the sight of her. She was perfect.

She caught him staring and smiled down at him, blushing a little before leaning forward and kissing him again. This time, it was Nick that deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue into Sara's mouth and fighting with hers. Sara moaned at the sudden invasion but didn't slow down. Her need for him was too strong so she deepened the kiss even further, moving her hands to unbutton his shirt. He had too many clothes on for her liking.

Nick allowed her to take his shirt off and broke the kiss momentarily to throw it out from under him. She looked at him and ran her hands over his chest. His perfect, well defined chest. Sara wasn't used to this. She wasn't used to having someone of Nick's physique under her, even before Grissom. She pushed that thought to one side. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about her husband.

To erase the thought from her mind, she leant down and kissed Nick again, her tongue wrestling with his before she decided to move to his ear and lick the lobe slowing, smiling when he moaned quietly.

"God, Sar'…"

Sara smiled and carried on down his body, licking and kissing until she reached his navel. She knew what she wanted to do but right now, didn't have the guts to do it. She'd never given a guy oral sex before and decided against it for the time being. Instead, her hands fumbled with the belt under her, trying to undo it but failing miserably. She sighed, frustrated and he grinned up at her.

He laughed, "Bit like trying to pull a towel bar off a wall, right?" Her unamused expression just made him laugh harder and he sat up a little, undoing the belt for her. She didn't even wait for him to finish before she had his zipper undone. She slipped his jeans off quickly, happy when she saw Nick had already kicked his shoes off, and ran the palm of her right hand over his crotch, feeling him harden beneath her. The sensation sent small jolts of electric through his body and he couldn't help but arch his hips up to meet her hand. Wanting more.

_Needing more._

He wasn't the only one who needed more. Sara carried on cupping him through his boxers, teasing him. Not that he minded. He would be lying if he said he didn't like this side of Sara Sidle. He realised that he hadn't even touched her body yet and could have kicked himself. She was beautiful. So pale, yet so sun kissed and smooth. He reached out slowly and ran his hands from her shoulders to her breasts where he gently squeezed them. Sara gasped quietly and Nick noticed how she'd forgotten about teasing him. He grinned and flipped them over once again, wanting her under him.

She moaned at the motion, "Nicky, I want you. I want you so bad."

He swallowed, "You want me, Sar'?" She nodded and gasped loudly as he took a nipple into his mouth through her lacy bra. He teased the small nub with his tongue as his other hand squeezed and teased the other. She moaned as he paid the same attention to the other before reaching behind her, unclasping and removing her bra. Nick bit his lip at seeing her breasts for the first time. They were small but suited her frame perfectly and he felt his cock twitch through his boxers.

She reached behind his head, pulling his face down to her breasts, wanting his lips all over them. He complied, knowing exactly what she was craving. Her moans were egging him on, making him harder and wanting to fuck her right there and then but he tried to hold off, still not sure where this thing between them was going.

Sara's breathing hitched in her throat and Nick noticed she had a hand between her legs, touching herself. He nearly came right there and it took all of his power not to let her carry on. He smiled when she pouted at him moving her hands.

"Please," She moaned, "I'm begging you."

Nick looked at her, "Beg harder."

Sara raised an eyebrow at his dominance but would be lying if she said she hated it. So she gave him what he wanted and begged, "Please, Nicky. _Please_."

"What do you want, Sar'?"

"This," She slipped a hand into his boxers, running a hand over his shaft, "I want this. I want you…inside me. Please, Nicky." Apparently Sara knew what that would do to him and she gasped when he slipped her panties off, Sara kicking off her shoes and the offending underwear in the process. He realised he was the only one wearing anything and took his boxers off as he stood in front of her, taking a second to look at her naked body.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Sar'," He practically moaned when she opened her legs a little, making it very clear what she craved right now. Sara looked at him, naked and when her eyes travelled between his legs, she couldn't help but moan. He was a lot thicker than she was expecting, or than she was used to and it made her need him more.

"_Nick_…" He knew that was a warning and he opened her legs, kneeling in between them but hesitating when he realised he didn't have any protection. Sara saw his expression and looked up at him, worried.

"Are you okay?"

"Sar', I don't have a—"

"Oh, no…it's fine," She smiled, "Pill." He nodded and said no more about it. He held the shaft of his penis and ran it over her slit, biting his lip when she moaned, "Stop teasing me, Nicky."

He couldn't help but smile and slowly eased himself into her.

She gasped loudly, "_More._"

Nick complied and pushed himself inside her further, eliciting a loud moan from her throat. He groaned as he slid all the way in, feeling how tight she was around him. Sara bucked her hips to get him to move and Nick immediately obeyed her unspoken request. He began to move faster, thrusting and slowly building up a rhythm that was still too slow for her.

"God, Nicky…" She moaned, "Faster. _Please._" He began to move faster, doing short, sharp thrusts in and out of her, watching her bite her lip to keep herself from being too loud.

"Open your eyes, Sar'."

Sara hadn't even realised they were closed but opened them nevertheless, moaning when she saw his lust filled eyes. Sara's small hands held his strong arms as he fucked her, speeding up when he heard her gasp loudly.

"Oh, _fuck_, Nicky there. _Right there,_" He hit the same spot over and over, feeling her tightening around him. He could tell she was close. Part of him wanted to slow down and the other part just wanted to fuck her senseless.

"I'm so close…so close…" Her breathing quickened and Nick couldn't take anymore. He pulled almost all the way out of her and slammed back into her, looking for any signs that she didn't like it. He didn't find any and instead was rewarded with her throwing her head against the pillow in ecstasy.

"Don't stop, Nicky," She gasped, "Don't stop…"

Her hands travelled behind his back, digging her nails in and scraping against the smooth skin. Nick winced a little but soon found himself enjoying the assault on his back, breathing heavier as he hit her G-Spot over and over, hard and fast. He watched Sara gasp.

"Come for me, Baby…" He whispered, trying his hardest not to come. When she tightened around him and dug her nails into his back, he bit his lip finding it difficult not to explode inside her as she rode him through her orgasm. Nick looked down at the woman before him and knew he wouldn't last long after that so he pulled out of her once she came down from her high and gasped when he felt her hand around his shaft.

Sara wondered why he pulled out but figured it was better safe than sorry and deleted the thought from her mind before she began to stroke his cock between them, jerking him off fast, wanting him to come for her.

Nick threw his head back momentarily before looking at her again and bucking into her hand, "You gonna come for me, Nicky?" He licked his dry lips and nodded, giving her a throaty groan as she rubbed fast than before, her grip firmer.

He bucked harder, "Oh…fuck, Sar'…I'm gonna.." The words were replaced with a moan and Sara licked her lips subconsciously as he came over her hand and stomach. She couldn't help but moan at the sight of his face when he came.

"Nicky, you're so beautiful…"

He looked at her through his eyelashes, allowing his breathing to slow down as she looked up at him for any signs of him regretting this. When he smiled down at her, he stopped thinking about whether she regretted it or not and instead placed a kiss on her lips, not wanting to think about 'later'.

He could tell she was tired and he smiled again. Seeing his shirt on the floor, he quickly picked it up and wiped himself and her stomach and hand. At that, she looked up at him blushing and for some reason, they both laughed.

Still smiling, Nick whispered, "I'm gonna let you get some sleep."

Sara frowned sleepily, "Where are you going?" Nick looked at the other bed, "Oh. Okay."

"Unless…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Nick."

He shook his head, "I want to, Sar'." He helped her up and they both got under the covers, Nick placing a kiss on her lips before she closed he eyes in his arms.

"Happy birthday, Sar'."


	19. Chapter 19

Sara couldn't remember when exactly she had woken up, all she knew is that she had been staring up at the ceiling for what felt like hours. She replayed the previous night over in her head and tried to find an ounce of her being that hated it. No such luck. She remembered his body on top of hers, the way he smelt, the way he tasted…the way he'd fucked her like no other man had ever done. She wasn't stupid, she knew this made her the female equivalent of Hank, the same man that had turned her into 'the other woman' and made her out to be a fool. Now the fool was Grissom.

Gil Grissom. The man she'd craved all these years and yet not the man she was craving the previous night. She momentarily closed her eyes, seeing his face, seeing everything she had fallen in love with in the past, and she felt disgusting. Disgusting for betraying him, disgusting for letting another man lay his hands upon her body and caress her skin like Grissom had.

Upon opening her eyes, Sara couldn't help but glance over at Nick who was laying on his side with his back facing her. She wanted to leave and pretend like it never happened, pray they'd forget all about it and just go on with her life with Grissom. She exhaled quietly and turned facing away from Nick, pretending she was asleep and trying not to wake him as she did so. Her eyes fell upon the bed opposite the one she was in and she thought about moving and getting in that one, instead of feeling like the cheater she was in the one she currently resided in. She decided against it, in case she woke Nick up; she couldn't quite face the prospect of having to have 'the conversation' with him right now.

All she wanted to do was call Grissom and confess her love for him over and over and over, just until she felt better.

"Just go, Sar'."

She froze in the bed and her breath hitched in her throat at hearing Nick speak. He must have been awake for some time just like her, going over everything in his mind and regretting it just like she did. She swallowed and even though she wanted to reply, she couldn't quite find her voice. Her breathing began to quicken as she realised she was about to cry. Something in his voice was bitter, angry even. Not that she could blame him. He probably felt used, she knew she would have.

A tear fell from her left eye and was immediately rescued by the pillow she was laying on, causing a small patch of dampness as more fell, tears from both eyes rolling over the bridge of her nose and now mixing with the others on the pillow. She bit her lower lip, trying to stop them. Tears showed weakness to her and now was not the time to be weak. Taking a deep breath, she managed to find her voice.

"W-What?"

She heard him scoff and mumble, "I said go, Sar'."

"Why?" This time she managed to not choke the words out but to actually say them.

"…Grissom…"

At that, she was angry. She stood, finding her clothes on the floor and beginning to put them on, "Don't do that, Nick. Don't you dare fucking do that," She spat the words out, finally looking at him in the same position on the bed as before.

"Do what?" He replied and she could almost see him raising an eyebrow, "Say your husband's name?"

"You…" She took a deep breath, trying to calm down, "You don't get to have sex with me and then use his name to hurt me!"

He swallowed at her admission of being hurt and it didn't make him feel better. Truth was, he felt used, "Well, it's true isn't it?" He finally turned to face her and she couldn't help but falter under his gaze. He looked at her and could tell she was hurt and angry though he wasn't entirely sure why, "Why you so pissed, Sar'? You got what you wan'ed."

"Got what I wanted? _Got what I wanted?_" She repeated his words and the way in which she did so told Nick he wasn't doing anything to help the matter, "And what the fuck is it you think I wanted?" She watched as Nick located his boxers and placed them on, standing to face her from the other side of the bed.

"Someone to fuck. Someone to give a shit about you."

Nick watched as even Sara, a strong woman, couldn't hide the pained expression that crossed her face when he said that. He looked at the ground, clearly regretting his words that stung her. She watched him bite his lip and nodded slowly, allowing her tears to silently fall down her face. Nick looked up as she spoke.

"You're right. That's exactly what I wanted. Thank you," Her sarcasm didn't go unnoticed by Nick.

"I didn't mean that…"

She laughed humourlessly making her way to the door, "You never do, Nicky." With that she left and allowed herself to cry, not caring who was listening.

Nick looked at the door and walked over to it, wanting to run after her and explain how sorry he was when he heard her sobbing. _She's still here._ He stayed and listened to her crying. He did this to her. He should have stopped them last night. He should have said no but he didn't.

He couldn't.

His body needed her and he gave in. He gave into temptation. Leaning against the door, he closed his eyes, torn between leaving the room to talk things over with her and listening to her sob on the other side as his punishment for being a complete bastard to her. He was shaken from his thoughts when he realised he couldn't hear her cry anymore and immediately checked the peephole on the door to see if she was still there. She wasn't.

He sighed and decided not to go after her. She needed space; they both did right now. Being away from her was better than being in this room alone with her, when he could say things, _do _things they would both regret later.

Nick looked at the rest of his clothes on the floor and decided to pack them away, removing a fresh set of clothes from the closet ready for when he came out of the shower. The last thing he wanted right now was to smell her perfume still lingering on his body.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been three hours since Sara had left the hotel room and if Nick was honest with himself, he was beginning to get worried. He knew Sara was the type to leave a heated situation if she needed to but she didn't even have the key card or a phone on her. Looking at the clock, he noted the time and decided if she wasn't back in a hour, he would go looking for her.

For the time being, he had to get rid of any evidence of last night. They both knew it was a mistake, that much was clear and they didn't need to be reminded of it when she came back. He redressed the bed, noticing fresh sheets in a cupboard in the bathroom and hoped they smelt fresh enough for her to be able to sleep in, after all, they still had another night here.

Once he'd finished, he turned his attention to the kitchen and saw there was no food in the fridge. All that was there was another bottle of champagne as a congratulations for their 'marriage'. Nick sighed, walking over to the menu at the side of the bed and looking down at it, seeing if there was anything Sara would want when she came back. Then again, knowing Sara, she would probably say she weren't hungry.

Once he'd made his choices, he picked up the phone next to the menu and called for room service, ordering a vegetarian pizza for Sara and a burger with fries for himself both with diet coke to drink. He thanked the woman on the line and then hung up the phone.

He thought about calling Warrick to see if he'd heard from Sara but decided against it, knowing that he would ask too many questions that Nick just couldn't answer right now if he did. Instead he poured himself a glass of champagne from the bottle on the kitchen counter from last night and stood in front of the window, occasionally sipping the alcohol and admiring the view from the hotel room. After all, what else was there to do? The games he bought were for two people and there was no TV in the room so all he could do was wait.

He stopped looking out the window when he heard a knock at the door. _That was quick_. He set the glass on the kitchen counter and moved to the door, opening it and putting on his best smile.

"I forgot the key card…"

Nick's smile vanished, "Hello to you, too…" He stepped aside for her to enter and then closed the door behind her. He watched as she rushed inside, walking over to the closet and seeing a set of clothes in there that Nick had bought her. Without a word, she removed them and went to the bathroom to put them on, surprised when they fit her perfectly. When she exited the bathroom, she could feel Nick's eyes on her, silently questioning what she was doing but saying nothing.

She moved to the blue boxes and placed the dress and shoes back inside them, folding the dress as neat as she could as she did so. She stacked the shoe box on top of the dress box and lifted them, placing them on the kitchen counter where they resided before she had opened them.

"What're you doing, Sar'?"

She ignored him, taking the clothes she wore to the dinner and forcing them inside the gift bag she had, up until this moment, forgotten about. She made a mental note to open everything later and thank everyone as soon she got home.

"Well?"

Next she moved to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, tying her hair up in a loose ponytail and splashing water over her face, trying to get rid of the redness from her crying earlier. Taking a towel off the shelf she dabbed her face dry and looked in the mirror, staring at herself and wanting to cry as she saw the pained woman looking back at her. She sighed and turned to leave, finding Nick standing there, blocking the doorway.

"You can't ignore me forever, Sar'."

"Please, Nick, just move." Nick reached up and tucked a stray hair behind her ear and she jolted backwards, pushing his arm away. She swallowed and looked at the ground when she looked at his face and saw how much the simple move hurt him. He quietly stepped to the side, allowing her to pass but she didn't move.

"Sa—" He cleared his throat, "Sar', last night was—"

"A mistake," She replied quietly and quickly.

"Right."

She sensed his tone, "What?"

"You can't even look at me…" It was true. She couldn't. She stayed silent and he took the opportunity to speak again, "Look at me, Darlin'." He reached to tilt her chin up but she backed away again.

"Don't," She whispered, "and don't call me that, okay?"

Despite how much he knew it would piss her off, Nick took a step forward on impulse, "Why? Because you like it?"

He watched as Sara swallowed hard at his words and tried to distract herself by focusing on something on the wall behind him. It didn't work, she could feel herself wanting to look at him, wanting to hold him and yet she didn't know why.

"I don't like it," She lied, "In fact, I hate it."

Nick took a small step back, "W-What?"

"You heard me," She forced herself to look at him, maybe what she was saying would be more believable if she did, "I _don't_ like it when you call me pet names, I _don't_ like it when you touch me and," She stepped forward, "And I _hated_ it when you were all over me last night." Nick didn't say anything and left the room, hiding the pained expression on his face at her words. She followed him.

"Y'know if last night taught me anything it was that I love, Gil," He turned away from her, "I. Love. Gil." She didn't know why she was doing this but she needed him to leave her. She separated the words, making sure he heard what she was saying. He was listening but he still didn't turn around.

"When I woke up, he was all I could think about and that's when I knew that you were a mistake," She paused when he swung around.

"A mistake?" He questioned, "I was a mistake?"

_Don't back down, _"Yes, Nick, a mistake."

"Really, Sar', if I'm such a mistake then why don't you just leave like you want to? Leave and we'll forget this ever happened. In fact, you weren't exactly memorable, I've already forgotten."

She scoffed, "You're a bastard, you know that?!"

He laughed bitterly, "You would know. After all…_you_ married one." He wasn't sure why he was taking this out on Grissom but he just knew it was making him feel better right now. He heard Sara sniff and looked up at her, seeing her wiping a couple of tears away. Making her cry, hurt him and it wasn't what he had intended to do. He wanted to apologise but knew she wouldn't want to hear him out. He was thankful when there was a knock at the door.

He saw Sara freeze on the spot when she heard the knock but opened it regardless, knowing it was only the food he'd ordered. He said a quick 'thank you', closed the door and then turned back to Sara with the food in hand.

"At least eat first," She folded her arms and shook her head.

"You have to eat, Sar'."

Sara sighed, "How do you do that?"

"Do what exactly?"

"Go from being an ass to caring and forcing me to eat."

"It's a gift," he mumbled.

Nick handed her the pizza he'd ordered for her and she reluctantly took it from his hand, sitting on the bed closest to the door with it in her lap. Although she would never admit it out loud, the pizza was one of the best veggie pizzas she'd ever had and she'd had her fair share. Especially on quiet days at the lab where her, Nick and Warrick would share a pizza and play games. Once, they had made the mistake of attempting to play Twister which resulted in Nick falling on his ass and Sara subsequently falling too because she was laughing too much. She smiled at the memory and attempted to hide her expression by taking a bite of her pizza.

Nick, who sat on the other bed, ate his food and hated the complete silence. He wanted to know what Sara was thinking and feeling but was too scared to ask. He glanced over and saw that she seemed to be enjoying the pizza because she was almost half way through it. She looked to be deep in thought and Nick's suspicions were confirmed when he saw her smile. He couldn't help but smile as well and wondered if things between them would ever be normal again. He hoped they would.

Sara looked up and saw Nick watching her, studying her even. She felt uneasy under his gaze and quickly looked at anything that wasn't within a few feet of him. From the corner of her eye she saw Nick frown as he looked down at his phone and answered it.

"Griss', hey…"

Sara's eyes shot up and went straight to Nick opposite her. At first she thought he was just trying to scare her but when she saw he was looking at her, just as worried as she was, she knew her accusations were false.

"Sara…?" He looked up at Sara who shook her head, now wasn't the time to be reminded that she had a husband, "Uh…no, I dropped her home last night and then left hers. She was pretty tired after all the partying." He laughed trying to make his story more believable.

Nick frowned again and shifted on the bed, he looked uneasy, "No, it was her birthday, Griss'…" Sara averted her eyes feeling embarrassed and ashamed even though she had nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about. He could see in her eyes how hurt she was that he had forgotten and couldn't help but feel angry, "You know you're _supposed _to be her husband, Grissom! How the hell did you forget your own wife's birthday?" Sara looked at Nick defending her corner and was going to smile until Nick's expression turned from angry to downright pissed off, "…Are you kiddin' me?! You forget her birthday and then have the balls, or lack of, to ask me if she was _drunk. _Are you for real?" Sara looked down at her hands. He still didn't trust her to look after herself. Unlike Nick, who didn't judge her, didn't stop her from drinking and more importantly, didn't treat her like a reckless teenager.

"I don't care! She is old enough to know when to stop drinking! Y'know maybe if you were here more often, she wouldn't need to wash away her pain with alcohol!" She looked up when she heard his words and saw him hang up the phone, staring at it in anger.

She swallowed, "I'm sorry…"

He looked at her, "Don't you dare apologise. Guy's an ass."

"Nick, it's fine, really."

At that, Nick stood, "That's my entire point, Sar'! He's got you thinkin' this is normal. This ain't normal at all!" He sighed, trying to calm down when he saw how she was slowly beginning to realise he was right. He sat down again, this time on the edge of her bed and looked down at his hands, "I really don't now what you see in him."

"Neither do I…"

Nick immediately looked up at that. Maybe she was finally seeing sense.

"He loves me, Nick."

Nick sighed, _Maybe not._


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm sorry for what I said…y'know…about Griss'…"

"No, you're not, Nick," she finally looked at him and he couldn't argue with her. She was right, he wasn't sorry.

After a moment of silence he spoke quietly, "Do you want me to take you home?"

Sara shook her head beside him, "No."

Nick nodded slowly and they both sat on the bed in silence again. This wasn't exactly how Nick had planned things and Sara wasn't exactly filling their time with conversation. He stood, moving over to the window as he spoke.

"Sar', this was a bad idea, I'm just gonna take you home and we can forge—"

"No!" Her small outburst made him turn to look at her. He watched as she took a deep breath, "Please…" Her eyes were pleading with him.

Nick looked over at her, "I don't understand you! One minute you're ripping my clothes off, then you hate me and then you don't want to leave me. I don't get why you—" Suddenly, he realised.

"You're using me…" Sara stayed silent while Nick laughed, "Why didn't I see it sooner? Grissom isn't here, you're alone, you're sad, you…_need_ someone. I'm just filling a gap in your life, aren't I?" At that, Sara looked down at the floor. Is that really what she was doing? She glanced up after a few minutes and saw Nick had his back turned to her as he looked out of the window at the sun beginning to set. She took a deep breath and spoke, clearing her throat and finding her voice.

"I didn't hate last night."

Nick heard her and closed his eyes, reliving the night before for a moment before she spoke again.

"And I certainly don't hate you, Nick."

He wanted to turn and look at her to see if her face had the same sadness her voice did but he couldn't face her. Not right now.

"I don't regret last night, Nick," She stood, placing the left over pizza on the bed and walking over to him slowly. Nick could feel her walking behind him but he stood his ground and didn't turn, "I don't regret it at all. I just regret the fact I'm married…" She looked at the floor again and Nick finally turned to face her.

"Sar', if you regret you're married, it's not really a marriage, is it?" She shook her head, still looking at the floor, "Why on Earth did you say yes to him?" She looked at him with wide eyes, realising he still didn't know it was her that proposed, "Sara?"

"I—It was me that proposed to him…"

"What? But you said—"

"I know what I said…" She sighed, "I'm pathetic. I thought it was what I wanted so I asked him when we spoke online and he…" She looked down.

"He what, Sar'?"

She swallowed and laughed humorlessly, "He asked if I was drunk, Nick."

Nick frowned and tensed a little, "He did _what_?"

She laughed, "I know."

"It's not funny, Sar'," He said softly.

Her smile disappeared, "I know that, too," She said softly.

"You said you thought it was what you wanted. Do you not want it anymore?" He asked, cautiously.

"I want him, of course I want him but he acts like he doesn't want me, Nick. As I said, he hasn't come near me in months…excuse the pun," She tried to lighten the mood and Nick gave her a look despite smiling with her.

"Too much information there, Sar'," They both laughed until Nick's expression turned serious, "You either get divorced or you talk to him and try to work things out."

She looked at him tilting her head to one side, "Gee, thanks, Nick, I hadn't thought of that…"

Nick ignored her, "Where does this leave us?"

"There's hardly an 'us', Nick. It was just sex…right?"

Nick nodded, "Well, yeah. It's not like we have feelings for each other…do we?"

Sara laughed, "No, Nick," She paused and then added, "Wait, do you have feelings for me?"

"No, Sar'. Not like that, anyway."

She nodded and smiled, "Good. So, can we just forget what happened?"

"Of course. Providing you are able to forget such an exciting experience," He wiggled his eyebrows and she let out a laugh.

"It'll be difficult but I'll try my hardest," He laughed as well and they both stood there for a moment looking at each other before Sara broke their eye contact and spoke.

"So, you gonna go see Lucy-Anne?"

"Who?"

"The woman from the bar downstairs," Sara watched as Nick shook his head, "Why not? I've got presents to open and then I think I'm just gonna go to bed. You should see her."

"I don't wanna leave you here by yourself."

She laughed, "Nick, I'm a grown woman, I think I'll manage without you."

Nick sighed, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Go on, go!"


End file.
